Unexpected Lovers
by KatnissHermioneCullen
Summary: What happens when Ron and Hermione break up? And Ginny goes back to Dean? What happens when Harry and Hermione begin to spend more time together? What happens when Hermione seeks comfort with Draco? What happens when she finds herself falling for two men? Will she end up with Draco or Harry? Or someone completely unexpected? A lot of plot twists. Everyone returns for final year.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, though I wish I did!**

 **A/N: This is only the first chapter, so please keep reading even if you don't like it. Sometimes I don't like a story in the beginning, but then it turns into one of my favorites after I read it for a while. And please review!**

Hermione sat on her old childhood bed, tears streaming down her face as she squeezed her pillow as hard as she could to refrain from breaking anything. It had been a mutual decision, so why did she feel so upset and broken? She knew for a long time that she and Ron weren't getting anywhere and that they were never going to work out, so why, now that she had ended it did she feel so bad.

Hermione rose and began to pace back and forth across the room, and finally, unable to control her anger she ripped one of her posters off her wall, the one of Taylor Swift, next came the one of One Direction, then Kesha. Finally she ripped down the one of Christina Perri. Finally her anger was sated and she flopped back down on her bed, silently cursing herself for ripping the posters that she'd had since before Hogwarts. _Why am I even so upset! We were_ never _going to work out._ Hermione sighed, wiped the remaining tears from her eyes before standing up and heading downstairs for a snack.

Hermione served herself a bowl of the fruit that her mother had left on the counter before walking into the sitting room and settling down on the couch to watch TV until her parents got home. She knew that they would be surprised to find her there, as she was supposed to still be at the Weasley's for the remaining week before school started and they went back for their seventh year, but she figured that they would understand, though she would have to make it clear that the break up was both Ron's _and_ her decision and that he _hadn't_ in any way broke her part, at the very least he had made her angry because he had agreed to the break up so easily. Hermione sighed and tried to push all thoughts of Ron from her head as she continued to flip through the TV channels.

xxx

Hermione pulled her attention away from the TV at the sound of the front door open and waited until her parents had walked into the sitting room, still in their dentist uniforms to address them.

"Hermione, dear, weren't you still supposed to be at the Weasley's? Helen asked. walking over to sit down beside her daughter.

"Yeah, well. . . . .Ron and I decided to break things off, and well I didn't find it appropriate to stay there anymore, I mean who wants to stay with their ex's family? Harry wasn't even there at the time, and I doubt that Mrs. Weasley is going to be happy. . . ." Hermione trailed off, tears beginning to stream down her face again. Why did she have to keep crying like this? She and Ron weren't met for each other, half of the time they were fighting, so why was it so hard to face the fact that they were over.

Maybe it was because everyone had always thought that they would be forever, maybe because at one time she had thought that too. But that had been _before_ they actually started to date. Things had always been a little tense between them, but it just got increasingly worse when they began to date. Hermione had found herself realizing exactly how much he annoyed her. And exactly how much his eating habits disgusted her.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry. Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Helen asked, putting her arm around her only child.

"That bloody git, I swear I'll-"

"Mum, Dad, it's fine, the decision was mutual, we were never going to work out. We're just too. . .different, I guess" Hermione said, cutting her father off. "I think I'll go shopping in Diagon Alley or something," she added, wanting to get out of the house, maybe buy a few books. Helen and Ross exchanged slightly worried glances and Hermione sighed.

"Guys, I'm fine, I swear, I'll just be gone for the rest of the afternoon, back a little after dinner," Hermione said with a bright smile at her parents before walking upstairs to her room and changing into a red button down top and a pair if tight jeans, before slipping on her black flats and stuffing her wallet filled with galleons, sickles, and knuts into her bag before walking back downstairs, out the door and apparating to Diagon Alley.

xxx

Hermione sat on a bench outside of Flourish and Blotts, reading her knew book on Transfiguration, _Transfiguration and its Uses in Everyday Lives_. She sighed, shifting about on the hard bench before continuing her reading, wondering what she would be doing right now if she had stayed at the Burrow any longer after breaking things off with Ron. _Probably getting told off by Mrs. Weasley, even though it was mutual, she wouldn't care, she thought that we were destined to be together._

Hermione sighed and stood up, stuffing her book into her bag before beginning to walk down the street, trying to find somewhere to get something to eat.

"Hermione?" a familiar voice called from behind her.

Hermione spun around to see Harry approaching her.

"Hey Harry," she said with a small smile.

"Are you okay? Ginny said that Dean said that Ron told him that you guys broke up, is it true?" Harry asked. Hermione smirked at her friend.

"Yes, it's true, we were never going to work out. And did you know that you sounded a lot like Lavender and Parvarti just there?" Hermione said. Harry ginned at her.

"So, what are you doing here Harry? I thought that you already go all of your supplies, and it's not like you're planning on buying any extra books or anything,"

"I'm heading to the Burrow after this, I just had to pick up some gold from Gringotts," Harry said. Hermione nodded.

"Well I have to go get something to eat, haven't eaten all day, would you like to join me?" Hermione asked casually, desperate to have some company. Harry gave her an understanding look.

"Of course 'Mione," he said with a smile, before taking her hand and leading her off down the road.

xxx

Hermione sat at the table at the outdoor cafe across from Harry as she nibbled on her sandwich and sipped at her butterbeer.

"So, how's things going with Ginny? Hermione asked before taking a sip of her drink.

"What do you mean? We were never anything but friends. Her and Dean got back together and I think that they're getting pretty serious, at least that's how Ron makes it. . . . ." Harry trailed off at seeing the look that flashed across her face at the mention of Ron's name. "Hermione, you know that if you wanted to get back together with him he would prob-"

"No, Harry! I can't go back to him, it will just take some getting used to. I was never _really_ happy with him," Hermione said, finishing quietly. "We just aren't meant for each other, it's just hard, because, I thought that we were. . . . .for _years_ Harry. It's just hard to realize that for once in my life I was wrong. Harry, do you think that our friendship is over forever? Do you think that Ron and I will ever be able to be friends again?" she asked.

"Hermione, the three of us have been friends since we were eleven. Just because you guys aren't dating anymore doesn't mean that you can't be friends anymore, things might be weird. . .why are you laughing?" Harry asked. Hermione continued to giggle.

"Nothing, you just sounded like a girl right there," Hermione said, earning a chuckle from Harry, before he took a large bite from his sandwich, the a gulp of his butterbeer.

When they were finished with their meals and had payed for them, well she let Harry at his insistence, they walked down the road together, talking aimlessly about different things.

"I have to go, I told my parents that I would be back, like an hour ago," Hermione said after a while.

"Okay, then I'll see you at the welcoming feast," Harry said.

"Yeah, I'll see you," Hermione replied.

Harry pulled out his wand to disapparate, but Hermione stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry?" she asked.

"Uh, huh,"

"Can you stay the night with me? I don't think that I'll be able to sleep, not tonight," Hermione asked.

"Uh, sure, I'm sure that the Weasley's will understand, I'll owl them in the morning," Harry said and Hermione offered him a smile before taking his arm and apparating them to her house.

 **A/N: I hope that you all enjoyed the first chapter of Unexpected Lovers! I think that I'm liking it better so far than the other stories that I'm working on, so keep checking in for an update, because it'll come soon, but I'm trying to make the chapters longer than the ones in Love Can Change Everything, the chapters in How To Save A Life shouldn't be too short either, the prologue just is. Anyway!** ** _REVIEW_** **!**


	2. Parents

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone that has read my first chapter! I was going to update LCCE then, HTSAL, then this, but so far this one has been the most popular and this is only the second chapter, so I decided, hey why not work on this one first? Also thank you to hhrforever for pointing out my mistakes with the posters, I was just too caught up with my writing to stop and google people from that time. Also thank you to starboy454 for reviewing!**

Hermione and Harry stood at the door of the Granger's residence.

"Are you sure that this is okay? I mean your parents might not. . . ." Harry trailed off.

"It'll be fine Harry, your just a friend and my parents know that. Plus I'm of age, and Mum and Dad used to let me invite Eric over when I was fifteen during the summer," Hermione said reassuringly before opening the door and walking in.

"Who's Eric?" Harry asked, following her.

"A muggle boy, he used to live down the road, moved away in the middle of our sixth year," Hermione replied, setting her bag down on the coffee table in the sitting room before heading into the kitchen.

"My parents must be in their room. Would you like something to eat? Tea? Biscuits? Oh, Mum made excellent chocolate chip cookies last night!" Hermione asked, not waiting fro Harry to reply before bustling around the kitchen to put the kettle on the stove and take platters of cookies and biscuits out of the refrigerator. "What?" she asked when she caught him staring at her.

"Hermione, are you okay?" he asked, "You're kind of acting like Mrs. Weasley," he added with a grin.

"I spent way to much time with her. . . ." Hermione trailed off, remembering how she and Mrs. Weasley would bake assortments of treats together while the other Weasley's were out playing Quidditch.

"I'm sorry 'Mione," Harry murmured. Hermione shook her head.

"Don't worry about it," she said, placing the platters on the table before hurrying back over to the stove to take the tea kettle off. Then she grabbed some plates and two tea cups, set them down on the table then sat down beside Harry.

"Hermione! Mrs. Weasley's on the phone for you!" Helen called from upstairs. Hermione sighed and stood up, brushing cookie crumbs from her shirt and onto the white tiled floors.

"I'll be right back," she said before running over to and up the stairs. When she got to her parents door she pushed it open and walked in. Her mother was standing by the wall phone, holding it out in front of her, waiting for her daughter to take it from her, while Ross sat on the bed, scowling in the direction of the phone. Hermione swallowed hard before walking over to the phone and picking it up.

"Mrs. Weasley?" she asked nervously, not sure of what to expect. She was assuming that Mrs. Weasley was using her husband's muggle phone.

"Hermione, we were wondering if you have heard from Harry? He was supposed to be here hours ago, and Ron wants to talk-"

"Oh, yes, he's here, so don't worry. Good-bye," Hermione said quickly, cutting Mrs. Weasley off before slamming the phone back onto the wall. She didn't think that she was ready to talk to Ron again.

"Is everything okay sweetheart?" Ross asked. Hermione nodded, sitting down on the bed in between her parents and resting her head on her Mum's shoulder, breathing in the scents of toothpaste and cookies. An odd combination really. That was when a huge crash sounded from downstairs

"Bloody hell! What the fuck was that!" Ross exclaimed. Hermione just shook her head in amusement as she heard the small clinks of _reparo_ in action.

"That, is the sound of Harry Potter," Hermione said with a grin.

"What?" Helen asked staring at her daughter in confusion.

"I should have told you earlier, but I I ran into Harry in Diagon Alley, and I invited him over to spend the night. . .I just don't think that I an be alone tonight," Hermione said. Her mother nodded, with a soft smile, but her father stiffened.

"You invited a boy over to stay the night?" her father demanded.

"Dad, Harry's just a friend, my best friend, really. You don't have to worry about anything," Hermione said, though she was getting nervous that her father was going to go downstairs and punch Harry in the face. She also knew that Harry would never fight back. "I'm serious Dad, you guys can go downstairs and meet him right now, he was the one that saved the world! You could be dead right now if it wasn't for him," she added.

"Fine, then let's meet him," Ross said tightly before standing up and heading out the door and down the stairs. Hermione quickly rose to her feet and raced after her father. Helen following behind.

Hermione walked into the kitchen seconds after her father, who was glaring coldly at Harry.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Granger," Harry said nervously, placing his tea cup back on the table. Hermione amused exchanged glances with her mother/

"You must be Harry, Hermione's told us so much about you and how you defeated that awful Voldywart-"

"Voldemort Mum," Hermione interrupted with a sigh, you would think that they would remember the name of the wizard that wanted to kill them. Harry just grinned at Hermione.

"Uh thanks, Mrs. Granger," Harry said awkwardly.

"Well that was a successful meeting, I will be going to my room now, are you coming, Harry?" Hermione asked, deciding to end her friend's misery.

"If you try anything I swear. . . ."

"Ignore him," Hermione muttered to Harry as they walked up the stairs and disappeared into her room.

xxx

Hermione sat on her bed, her head resting on Harry's shoulder, the wizarding chess board that they were playing rested across their laps. Hermione watched as her knight destroyed Harry's king, her winning the game **(A/N: I think that's how it works.)**. Hermione smirked.

"Checkmate," she said, before picking up the board, placing it back in the box, then setting it on her night stand, while Harry muttered something about 'being bloody terrible at chess'.

"Those were a good five games, considering I won them all," Hermione remarked.

"It's not my fault that I suck!" Harry muttered.

"Yeah it is," Hermione said, laying down in the bed, and cuddling up beside Harry. It reminded her of when Ron left them on their hunt for the Horcruxes and on some of the colder nights they would sleep together, cuddled up on one of the cots. Though now of course they were _not_ freezing, and cuddled up under her light green comforter.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Uh, huh," Harry said sleepily.

"Earlier, when I talked to Mrs. Weasley, she said that Ron wanted to talk to me. . . .and I sort of hung up," she admitted, knowing that hanging up wasn't going to help her and the Weasley's relationship at all.

"I'm sure that she'll understand. Everything will be fine 'Mione,"

"Good night, Harry,"

"Good night, Hermione," Harry said, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips, neither of them expecting the shock of electricity that shot through both of their bodies at the kiss. Hermione blushed, Harry also turning slightly red. She quickly closed her eyes, and without saying anything snuggled in closer to Harry, and fell asleep, the kiss on her mind.

xxx

When Hermione awoke the next morning, Harry was sitting on the bed beside her, flipping through the Transfiguration book that she had bought the other day.

"Hey 'Mione,"

"Yeah," Hermione said with a sigh.

"I am now looking even less forward to our Transfiguration NEWTs," Harry said with a grin as Hermione slid out of the bed and grabbed her clothes for the day and headed into the bathroom to get dresses in the white button down shirt and black leggings and pulled her hair into a messy bun, before heading back into the bedroom and walking over to the door.

"C'mon Harry, we can go to Muggle London for breakfast, there's this great little restaurant," Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and practically dragged him out the door of her room and down the stairs. On her way through the kitchen she glanced at the clock, 9:30.

"My parents are at work already, so you won't have to listen to my mother going on and on about how thankful she is for you saving the world or endure my father's glares,"

"Well that will be nice," Harry said with a chuckle. Hermione picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder and grabbed Harry's hand, leading him out the front door and onto the side walk.

"Hold on," she said, before pulling out her wand and apparating them to a secluded street corner of Muggle London.

xxx

Hermione and Harry sat on the bench outside the diner that they had just came out of, both full and contented.

"I want to pick up a couple muggle books, do you want to come?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, just don't go overboard, because I can only endure so many hours of book shopping," Harry said, giving her his lopsided grin. Hermione just smiled and leaned into his shoulder.

"You know Harry, you wouldn't think book shopping was nearly as boring if you ever bothered to _read_ the books that you bought," Hermione said.

"That's your job 'Mione. If I need to know something I just ask you, you're like my own personal talking library. Plus I read Snape's potions book!"

"Yes, only so that you could impress old Sluggy, _and_ receive better marks than me," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "If I didn't know any better I'd say that you wanted Slughorn to ask you out or something," she joked and giggled at the revolted expression that crossed Harry's face, as she forced herself not to think about Harry and Slughorn 'doing it', in fear that her lunch would decide to make a reappearance on the sidewalk.

"I think that if anyone wanted Slughorn it was Malfoy," Harry said once he recovered and Hermione laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, it's book shopping time!" Hermione exclaimed, grabbing Harry's hand and dragging him off down the sidewalk towards the nearest bookstore.

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading this! It's my most recent story and is already the most popular, I guess now I know that Harry/Hermione stories are big, and also that my writing is much better on this one, at least that's what I think. The fifth chapter of Love Can Change Everything will be posted as soon as I finish it, and the first real chapter of How To Save A Life will be too, so keep an eye out for them and Review! ! ! ! (-=**


	3. Books and Ice Cream Kisses

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **I'm in Cape Cod, and I am just getting to write this now, I know that I have not posted for any of my stories lately, I've had a writers block, and I hate to post too many chapters for one and abandon the others. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and thank you to everyone that has been reading my stories!**

Hermione walked slowly around the small bookstore in Diagon Alley, where they had decided to go after looking around the shops in Muggle London, where Hermione had bought three books. Now she was taking the time to look at each and every shelf and the books that it held, picking one up and flipping through it every once in a while. Each book was like a passage into another world, just waiting to be opened, whether it was a novel or a nonfiction book on Transfiguration, it was worth reading. Every book was. . . .well except the one that Umbridge had made them read in the fifth year. . . .and maybe some Quidditch ones. . .well almost every book was worth reading.

"Hermione. . . .we've been here for ages!" Harry complained from the other side of the store, making Hermione look up from emGoblin Wars and Weapons /emand glance over at Harry, who was flipping through a book of different Quidditch stars.

"We've only been here for twenty minutes, I'm sure that you can survive twenty more," Hermione said, adding the goblin book to her pile, already consisting of five others. 

"You'll have bought the whole store by then," Harry said, gesturing at her pile as she added a book about different wizarding schools to it. 

"No I won't, and I need some things to read until we go back to Hogwarts-"

"You won't be able to read all that plus the books you got in Muggle London before Hogwarts," Harry said, placing the Quidditch book back down on the shelf. Hermione smiled. 

"Even if I don't, I can always take them with me, but I'm pretty sure that I will, I've read more books than this in a week," she said, placing one last book in the pile before picking them up and lugging them over to the counter where she set them down.

"That will be eight gallons, three sickles, and a knut," the old woman said with a smile. Hermione handed her the money and shrunk the books down then slipped them into her pocket with the others that she had bought earlier in the day before turning bidding the old woman a nice day and heading out of the shop where she found Harry waiting outside on the bench. 

"Is the bookstore finally empty?" Harry asked, grinning at her. 

"Git," Hermione muttered, absentmindedly taking Harry's hand as they began to walk off down the street.

"Ice cream," Harry said after a few minutes of walking in silence and listening to the chatter of other people walking up and down the busy gave her friend a confused look.

"Do you want ice cream?" Harry asked, pointing at an ice cream parlor that was across the street from them. 

"I guess," Hermione said with a small smile as they crossed the street and walked up to the window. 

"You go get a bench, I'll order, strawberry, like always?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry," Hermione said, letting go of Harry's hand and walking over to one of the picnic benches set out outside the ice cream shop. She sat down and pulled a book out of her pocket, enlarged it, then began to read.

"'Mione?"

"Harry do you have the ice-" Hermione stopped short, realizing that it wasn't Harry who had said her name. She folded over the page on her book and slowly closed it, trying to buy time before she had to look up and face the person who was standing over her, the last person that she wanted to see. She shrunk her book back down with wandless magic and stuffed it back into her pocket before she finally looked up, straight into the eyes of Ronald Weasley. "Ron," she said quietly, her gaze dropping to her lap.

"Hermione, we need to talk," Ron said, sitting down on the bench across from her.

"There's nothing to talk about that we haven't already," Hermione said coldly.

"Listen 'Mione, I don't know what I did. We both decided to break up, I don't know what your problem is-"  
"My problem! I wasn't the one who acted like they couldn't have cared less when we broke up, like we never meant anything, I wasn't the one that acted like I never cared-"

"Hermione. . .I did care, and I still do-"

"Well I don't, Ron. We are over, we will never be together again, if you want we can still be friends, but nothing more. Now if you would please leave, then that would be great, I would like to enjoy my remaining time before school starts and we have to deal with everyone's attention," Hermione said.

"But-"

"Hey Hermione, I got you your ice cream-Ron, you're here!" 

"He was just leaving," Hermione said, hoping that Harry wouldn't get him to stay in efforts to get Hermione and him to be friends again, because if that were to happen, it would happen on it's own. 

To Hermione's surprise Harry just nodded and sat down next to Hermione, handing her her sundae and setting his down on the table in front of him. Ron scrutinized the pair before getting up and walking away, mumbling his goodbyes behind him.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked as soon as Ron was out of site.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hermione mumbled, taking a bite of her ice cream as Harry slung his arm around her shoulder then took a bite of his own. "I think that he regrets breaking up though, something that I do not, not anymore, at first I thought it might have been a mistake, but now that I've thought it through, I know that it wasn't,"

 **Harry's Pov**  
Harry nodded, his mouth full of ice cream, before swallowing and looking closely at Hermione as she ate hers, and he noticed at pattern of her eating. She would take a spoonful, bring it to her lips, spoon the ice cream into her mouth, lick any that got on her lips off, then take another spoonful and do the same, each time licking her full, soft pink lips. . . .Harry shook his head, he couldn't think like this, she was his best friend since she was eleven, and wasn't the fact that she and Ron had been friends so long one of the reasons why they didn't work out?

"Harry, your ice cream's melting," Hermione's voice brought him out of his thoughts and he quickly spooned some of his chocolate ice cream into his mouth, getting some on his chin in his haste, and quickly wiped it off with the back of his arm. Hermione just grinned at him and Harry wondered if she had caught him staring, or she just thought that maybe he should have used a napkin.

"Harry, are you okay? You seem. . .distant," Hermione asked, once again bringing Harry out of his thoughts. 

"Yeah, I'm fine just thinking," Harry said, taking another large bite of his now half melted ice cream. 

"Okay, but tell me of your not feeling well, you want to feel your best for Hogwarts, we have our NEWTs and you don'w want to miss out on studying because you're sick," Hermione said, grinning.

"Yeah because missing a couple essays would just _kill_ me," Harry said, sarcasm dripping fro his words.

"Harry. . ." Hermione said in a scolding tone.

"Hermione. . ." Harry mimicked her, causing the brunette to role her eyes.

Hermione took another bite of her ice cream and licked it from her lips, then opened her mouth to say something, but Harry couldn't take it anymore. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Her lips were just as soft as he knew they would be.

 **Hermione's Pov**

Hermione was shocked as she felt Harry's lips against hers, but as soon as the shock wore off she found herself kissing him back, tasting his chocolate ice cream mixed with her strawberry, a combination that was quite good, on his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist, moving so that he was straddling the bench and she was straddling him.  
Harry ran his tongue over her lips, begging for entrance, Hermione obliged eagerly, loving the feeling of his tongue dancing with hers, jolts of pleasure heading straight down to her core. 

Hermione moaned when she felt his erection pressing against her leg and began to grind into it. Harry groaned into her lips and continued to kiss her, running his hands up and down her sides. Finally Hermione broke away panting, staring deep into Harry's emerald eyes.

"I am _so_ sorry Hermione-"  
pHermione cut him off with a soft kiss to his lips, quickly pulling back.

"Don't be, that was amazing," she said, climbing off his lap and throwing her and his empty ice cream cups into a nearby trash can.

"You were amazing 'Mione, no wonder why Ron came looking for you," Harry joked. Hermione smiled, but it turned into a frown as she stared at her friend since she was eleven, where did they stand now? Were they really still just friends now? Could they just be friends now?

"Do you want to check out the Quidditch store? It will make up for me dragging you to the bookstore," Hermione suggested, changing the subject from their short make-out session.

"You mean book _stores_ but sure, that would be great, I need a new broom," Harry said standing up and taking Hermione's hand as they headed off down the road.

Hermione browsed around the Quiddtch store with Harry, wondering why there was a polishing kit _for_ a broom polishing kit. Really what was the point?

"I'm going to go wait outside," Hermione said after a while.

"Okay, I'll be right out," Harry said, and Hermione knew that by 'be right out' he meant 'I'll be out in a half hour at the very least so she headed outside and sat down on the large windowsill, swinging her legs back and forth and watching the witches and wizards as they walked in and out of the different shops.

"I saw you and Potter earlier, I see that you're getting close, if only the Weasel knew. . ." a familiar voice drawled. 

"Get lost Malfoy," Hermione snapped, not even turning to face him. She and Malfoy were on better terms, but not good enough that she was going to have a conversation with him in front of a Quidditch store, just good enough that she wasn't going to hex him right then and there. 

"And if I don't?" he asked and Hermione turned to see him standing a few feet away to her left. 

"Then I'll jinx you, what Harry and I do is none of your concern, but if you must know me and Ron are over, so he doesn't need to know anything about what I do and who I'm with," Hermione said, hoping that he _wouldn't_ tell Ron, because then there would be problems not only between her and Ron, but between Ron and Harry. And even though she wasn't on the best terms with Ron now, she didn't want him to lose both her and Harry, even if it was only temporary, because Ron did need people, he acted like he didn't care, but he did, just like with Scabbers, he acted like he didn't care, but then when he thought that the rat died he was upset, and angry and he did care about stupid Wormtail, even though he didn't know that it was Wormtail at the time./p

"I think that it is my concern-"

"Malfoy," Harry's voice sounded from Hermione's other side, and Hermione glanced over to see him holding two long boxes.

"So, is Granger a good kisser?" Malfoy asked, causing Hermione to flush the color of her ex-boyfriend's hair.

"Get lost Malfoy," Harry snapped.

p style="text-align: left;""Okay, okay, see you at Hogwarts Granger, if you're ever up for a good shag, I'm there,"

"Get lost you bloody git!" Hermione snapped, "that is unless you want a repeat of the third year," she added, smirking as Malfoy flinched, remembering just how hard Hermione could slap someone in the face. Finally he gave Harry one last sneer and Hermione a final smirk before walking away and disappearing into Madam Malkins.

"Why do you have two Firebolts?" Hermione asked, waving her hand at the two long boxes that Harry held.  
"One's for you," he said.

"Harry, I don't fly, and brooms are expensive," Hermione said, "You have to return one, or give it to Ron or one of the other Weas-" 

""Ron won't take it neither will the others, and I don't want to return it, I got it for you and I intend to teach you how to fly properly, and they're not Firebolts, they're the newest ones, Silverdarts, I can't wait to try it out. . ." he trailed off at Hermione's hard gaze."It'll be fine, you'll do great, you just need practice," Harry assured her. 

"Yeah, and now I'll need a full body cast and a lot of skele-gro," she muttered. 

**I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it. I intend for the subject of the kiss to come up in the next chapter, as well as flying lessons. I probably won't get the next chapter up in a few days, maybe not even until next week, as well as updates for my other stories, I only had time to update with one. Review!**


	4. Slytherin Common Room

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

 **A/N: I know that I haven't updated in a long time, I had a writers block, then when I got over it, I wasn't sure what to put in the chapter. Anyway, I decided that it was about time that they went to Hogwarts. So I lied, flying lessons will not be in this chapter, but in one of the upcoming ones. Please review!**

 **Warning: Mature content!**

 ** _Importan_** **t: I have decided to make some changes to the summary to fit what will happen in this chapter, which is very important to the plot. I got part of the idea from MayaWeasley, though made some changes to it. MayaWeasley, instead of Ron it will be Draco. So thank you!**

The ride to Hogwarts had been dreadful. Hermione had attempted to sit with her friends like usual and maybe sort somethings out with Ron, but it didn't turn out like she had wanted it to.

-Flashback-

Hermione walked into the compartment, clutching Harry's hand. She was nervous to see Ron again. She took her seat beside Harry. Ron sat across from them, Neville at his side.

"I saw you the other day, talking to Malfoy, did you really snog Harry?" Ron demanded.

"Who I snog is _none_ of _your_ business anymore Ronald!" Hermione snapped.

"I think that it is my business if you're snogging mu best friend!" Ron snapped back.

"No it's not!"

Then Hermione did something that she knew would _not_ help her and Ron re-grow their friendship in the very least. She pulled Harry to her and smashed their lips together in a demanding kiss, forcing her tongue into his mouth. Then she pulled herself into his lap and began to grind into him, both of them moaning at the friction. She tangled her hands in Harry's already messy hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione only wished that she could see Ron's face at that moment, but didn't want to break the kiss just yet.

Sadly, Harry had other plans and pulled away, picking her up off of his lap and sitting her back down on the bench beside him.

Hermione stole a glance back up at Ron. He was bloody livid.

"You bloody bint!"

-End Of Flashback-

Hermione now sat in the common room, on the couch, Harry at her side.

"You know, what you did earlier is not going to make things better between you and Ron, and now I'm afraid that _me_ and Ron aren't on good terms either," Harry said.

"I know, and I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you and the bloody git's friendship, but really does he really always have to be such a sodding smeg," Hermione said.

"Maybe you two should just act like none of this happened and-" Harry broke off at the look on Hermione's face.

"I can _not_ just act like nothing happened and you know it! If you really think that Ron and I are going to work things out in a day than you are wrong," Hermione said.

"Okay, but I still think that you should try to work things out soon, because this is our last year at Hogwarts-"

"I'm going for a walk," Hermione said, cutting Harry off.

"But it's past curfew-"

"I won't get caught," Hermione said before standing up and walking out of the portrait hole, heading off down the halls and towards the Dungeons.

xxx

Hermione stood at the wall leading to the Slytherin common room, she had absolutely no idea what the password was.

"I knew you would come looking for m sooner or later, maybe not this soon though, I must be better than I thought. Potter now giving you enough?"

Hermione turned around quickly to see Draco. She smirked.

"You could have told me the password, you know when we were in front of the broom shop and you were making your little offer," Hermione said.

"Well are you excepting my offer?" Draco asked.

"I need you to make me forget _all_ about Ronald Weasley," Hermione replied.

"Water root," Draco said and the wall slid open, revealing the passage that led to the common room. Hermione quickly took off down, Draco following behind.

This was _not_ something that Hermione would normally do. She never used sex to forget about her problems, but tonight, she decided to just forget about what she would usually do.

Hermione was no virgin. She and Ron had had sex a few times and she had lost her virginity to Viktor. So it wasn't as if she was just giving it away to her enemy since eleven.

The common room was empty so Hermione wasted no time in jumping into Draco's arms, pulling him onto the couch, and crashing their lips together. Draco ran his tongue over her lips, begging for entrance, Hermione quickly obliged and let Draco's tongue explore her mouth as hers explored his, all the while running her hands over his chest and grinding her pelvis into his as Draco massaged her breasts, lightly pinching her nipples every now and then.

Finally Hermione pulled away, grabbing the hem of Draco's shirt and pulling it over his head, revealing his muscular chest and arms, then she threw it across the room, not checking to see where it landed as Draco was already pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it too aside.

Draco buried his face in her bare breasts, licking and sucking every inch of them, leaving small red hickeys in several different places.

Hermione moaned as he sucked hard on her tits and held his face to her chest. Draco pulled away.

"You like that don't you? You like when I suck on your beautiful tits like that?" he growled before pulling he sweatpants and boxers off, leaving him naked.

"I'm overdressed now," Hermione stated.

"I'm sure that I can do something about that," Draco said, his voice husky as he got between her legs and pulled off her shorts, followed by her red lacy knickers.

"You are so fucking wet for me," Draco growled, spreading her legs and looking at her pussy with hunger.

"Do something!" Hermione begged, bucking her hips.

"What do you want me to do?" Draco asked.

"Touch me!" Hermione cried.

"Like this?" Draco asked, swirling his fingers around her clit. Hermione just moaned in response and Draco two fingers into her wet hole and brought his lips to her clit, swirling his tongue around it, causing her to cry out louder than ever before.

"More! Harder! Yes!" she screamed, bucking her hips to meet his fingers as they thrusted in and out of her pussy as he sucked hard on her clit.

"I'm almost there!" she cried and Draco increased his pace, sucking harder than ever.

"Yes! I'm cumming!" Hermione screamed as she came.

Draco quickly licked up her juices.

"My turn now," Hermione said with a smirk as she slid off of the couch and got between Draco's knees, staring hungrily at his cock.

Hermione lightly kissed up and down his shaft, occasionally her tongue flicked out and licked his cock.

"Stop bloody teas-" Draco broke off in a low groan as Hermione engulfed as much of his cock as she could into her mouth and throat and her head began to bob up and down.

Every once in a while she would stop ans swirl her head around the tip before going back to deep throating it. Draco began to buck his hips, meeting her mouth as she moved up and down on his hard cock.

"You're so fucking good at this," Draco groaned, reluctantly lifting her head up.

"I need you inside me now," she demanded, climbing back onto the couch and laying down, spreading her legs.

Draco wasted no time in getting in between them and sinking his cock into her wet velvety folds, both of them moaning out in pleasure.

"You're so fucking tight Granger,"

"Hermione, we're way past the whole last names thing," Hermione said, moaning as he began to increase his pace, pounding into her faster and faster. "Harder!" she gasped out. "I love your cock in my pussy," she groaned, bucking her hips to meet his. Draco took one hand and began to rub Hermione's clit as fast and hard as he could, wanting her to cum before he did.

"You're such a slut," Draco groaned. Hermione felt the pressure building up for the second time that night and cried out loudly as she came all over Draco's cock. But he wasn't done with her yet and continued to pound in an d out of her pussy for a few more seconds until he too found his release and came inside of her.

xxx

When Hermione arrived back in the Gryffindor common room, looking completely disheveled and smelling of sex, it was 1:00 AM, ans she was throughly surprised to see Harry there, waiting for her while reading a book, looking as if he had just taken a shower.

"Where were you?" he demanded before she could say anything.

"Shagging Draco, you know the Slytherin common room couches are _much_ more comfortable than ours, and newer too," Hermione replied before heading towards the stairs leading to the dorms, hoping that Harry wasn't really listening to what she was saying.

"What? Why did you shag Malfoy?" Harry asked, anger glinting in his eyes, along with something else, guilt? But what could _he_ be guilty about?

"Because I wanted to forget about Ron," Hermione said quietly and Harry's anger turned to sadness, he had never known Hermione to have sex to forget about things, and it made him sad to think that she had started because of his git of a best friend, and he bit his lip to keep himself from telling Hermione how he had spent his time when she was away.

"I'll talk to him okay? I'll tell him to stop being so rude and mean," Harry said, "If you promise not to resort to shagging Malfoy again,"

"Thank you Harry, and I promise,"

xxx

Hermione lay in bed. She couldn't believe she had shagged Draco bloody Malfoy. How could she do that? She had sworn that she could never sex away her problems and she just had.

Hermione sighed, wiping the tears from her eyes and rolled over, at least Harry was still there for her, he would never abandon her.

 **A/N: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, it's very important for the plot and you will see why later! Please review!**


	5. The Sickness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

 **A/N: I would like to reply to Bryan, Harry did not get over what Hermione did. He just understood why she did what she did and was trying to comfort her for the moment. And when people like Harry, Ron, and Hermione, have gone through as much as they did it's hard not to at lease be friends. I hope that this chapter clears that up! I needed Hermione and Draco to have sex for the plot that I have planned out. This and** ** _The Secret Life Of A British Squib_** **are my favorite stories so far, and it saddens me that people are beginning to dislike it because of the forth chapter. I am trying to add something to the plot and make it more interesting. If you do not like it than you** ** _can_** **stop reading, though I hope that you don't. I also want to let everyone know that I find the more rude review amusing, and I will not stop writing this story no matter how many people say the last chapter turned it to shit. So thank you all for your reviews, good and bad!**

The first and second week of Hogwarts dragged on and on with Ron not speaking to her. Harry had been distant, and she knew why, it was because she had shagged Draco Malfoy, something that she now knew was a huge mistake. It was now Friday though, and Hermione was hoping to work things out with Harry.

"Harry," Hermione hissed as she sat down next to him in History of Magic, the last class of the day.

"Yes?"

"I need to talk to you later," she said.

"Fine," Harry said before turning his attention back to Binns as he rambled on and on about the goblin rebellions.

Hermione sat through class, anxious for it to end so that she could talk to Harry, so that she could apologize to him, so that she could swear on her life that sleeping with Draco was a huge mistake and that she would never do it again. Hermione knew that Harry wasn't mad at her because she had cheated on him, because she hadn't, they had never been together, but he was mad because she had slept with someone that neither of them liked, Draco was not a friend, he never had been. Draco and the Golden Trio were only on slightly better terms because of what the Malfoys that done in the war.

Hermione sighed, glancing at the clock, only five more minutes. . . .four more minutes. . . .

"Professor?" Hermione called out. Binns ignored her and continued his lecture. "I'm going to the loo," she said before standing up and walking out of the classroom.

Usually she didn't mind History of Magic, actually she would probably even love it if it weren't for Binns. He could talk about even the most exciting battle and it would sound dull and boring.

Hermione walked quickly down the halls, she didn't really have to use the loo, she just wanted to get to the common room and wait there for Harry to get back. She hoped that he wasn't terribly mad at her, though a voice in the back of her mind was telling her that he was. There was no reason for him not to be. What she had done was wrong. Anger at herself bubbled throughout Hermione as she saw down on the couch in the common room, trying to think of ways to make Harry forgive her. There was no excuse for what she did and she knew it. Hermione had crossed a line. And she wasn't sure if she could cross back over again.

xxx

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat upon seeing Harry enter the common room. He looked angry and Hermione bit her lip, contemplating if she should try to wait and talk to him. _You have to talk to him now. It will only get worse if you don't. Just suck it up._

"Hi Harry," Hermione greeted him as he said down.

"Hermione," Harry said with a curt nod.

"I have to apologize. I shouldn't have slept with Dr-Malfoy. There was no excuse for me to do that except for that I wanted to forget about Ron. I am so, so, so sorry. . . ." Hermione trailed off. Harry's gaze had not softened, if anything he seemed more angry.

"You think that I'll just forgive you for having sex with _Malfoy_ of all people just like that? I thought that we might have had something Hermione, apparently I was wrong. Hermione I don't even know if we should be friends at this point!"

"Harry," Hermione whispered tears welling up in her eyes.

"Good-bye Hermione," Harry said before standing up and walking away, disappearing out of the portrait hole.

xxx

Hermione knew that she wanted to be more than just friends with Harry, she also knew that she had probably ruined all of her chances of having a relationship with him after shagging Malfoy. But more than anything she knew that she had to _at least_ be friends with Harry. That was why she was now carrying the Silverdart that Harry had bought her to the Quidditch pitch where she knew that he was flying around.

"Harry!" she called once she was standing in the middle of the pitch, watching him soar overhead. "Harry! You promised to teach me how to fly!" she called again. This time he heard her and headed downwards, landing a few feet away.

"I'm not teaching you anymore, go ask Madam Hooch or something," Harry said.

"I said I was sorry for shagging bloody Malfoy and if I had a bloody time turner then I would go back in bloody time and not shag him, but I don't so you'll have to just except my apology, because I'm sorry, and I swear that I will never do anything with Draco again, I don't know what came over me, I just wanted to forget. I have feelings for you Harry, I think of you as more than a friend, I don't want to be just friends with you, but I will understand if you want nothing to do with me after what I did," Hermione said.

"I shouldn't want anything to do with you. I really shouldn't, but I do. I'm still mad at you Hermione. I really am, but after everything we've been through, destroying horcruxes, watching people we love die all around us, I know just how important friends are, and I can't let you go, I can't just forget about you, even though I want to," Harry said, "I'm not excepting your apology, but I'll think about it, because I can't lose you forever. I _will_ however teach you how to fly," Harry smirked.

Hermione sighed and mounted her broom, already terrified. Harry too mounted his and pushed off into the air, flying just a few feet above Hermione.

"Just push off, I won't let you fall," Harry promised. Hermione just nodded and pushed off the ground, finding herself hovering beside Harry.

"What now?" she asked.

"Try moving, whatever way you lean you will go," Harry said.

Hermione took a deep breath and leaned to the left, nearly falling off of the broom as it zoomed off quickly in the direction that she had leaned in.

"I forgot to tell you, the farther you lean the faster you go," Harry said, though the smirk on his face told a different story. Yes, getting taught how to fly by someone who is currently angry with you was sure to be interesting.

xxx

After a few hours of flying, and only a couple of crashes, Hermione could fly decently. She wasn't nearly as good as Harry, but she could fly with out falling off of her broom.

After the lessons Harry had made it clear that he still hadn't forgiven her before walking away. Hermione knew that he shouldn't forgive her for what she had done, but she wished that he hadn't reminded her that after they had just been laughing at her less than adequate flying skills. Hermione sighed as she made her way up to her dorm.

She knew that word had gotten around about her and Malfoy's shag, and that probably wasn't going to make Harry forgive her anytime sooner, and for the millionth time she wished that she had never shagged Malfoy.

xxx

As soon as Hermione woke up Sunday morning and stepped out of bed a feeling of nausea overcame her body. Hands clasped over her mouth she raced into the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach several times before leaning against the toilet and wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her sweatshirt.

"Are you okay Hermione?" Ginny asked from the other side of the door. Hermione had to admit, she was surprised that Ginny was still talking to her after her break-up with Ron.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I probably just have a stomach bug or something," Hermione said, hoisting herself up off of the floor, swaying a little do to her slight dizziness before emerging from the bathroom.

"Are your sure you're okay 'Mione? Maybe you should see Madam-"

"Don't worry, I'm fine Ginny, I feel fine now, I probably just ate something that didn't sit well last night," Hermione said smiling at Ginny, who was climbing back into bed, before heading out of the girls dormitories and down the stairs into the common room where she found her bag left on the table and pulled a book out of it, beginning to read.

xxx

"Hermione! You shagged Malfoy!" Hermione looked up from her book to see Ron standing over her. She knew that she would confront her sooner or later, just like many others already had.

"Yes I did, and like I said on the train, who I snog is none of your business, and neither is who I shag. But if you see Harry you can tell him that I apologize for shagging Malfoy," Hermione said before standing up, but she quickly sat back down, as a wave of nausea overcame her for the second time that day. Hands clutching her mouth she stood and ran as fast as she could up the stairs and into the bathroom, barley making it to the toilet before throwing up. _What is wrong with me? One minute I'm feeling fine and the next I'm throwing up._

Hermione heart nearly stopped when she came to a possible conclusion on what might be wrong with her. _Sure I slept with Malfoy a couple weeks ago, but I couldn't be pregnant. Could I?_

xxx

Hermione lay in bed that night, thinking over the possibilities. She either had some virus or she was pregnant. And she had a sneaking suspicion that it was the latter.

 **A/N: I hope that this chapter cleared things up. Harry still hasn't forgiven Hermione, and Hermione might be pregnant. Please review and give me your opinions!**


	6. More Regrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

 **A/N: Hi everyone! I have been receiving a lot of criticism for my last two chapters and I am going to say here what I have said in reply to everyone's reviews and PMs. I am doing this because I want to and it is my story. I had Hermione have sex with Malfoy for the plot, even though some of you have been rather rude in saying that there is no plot. Lastly, if you don't like the story, read it for a few more chapters, and if you still think that it's so horrible, then you can stop reading it and find another story that you like. Now, I am going to say this for the** ** _last_** **time I am** ** _not_** **trying to doormat Harry. He is acting nice to Hermione one minute and angry the next because he's not sure if he wants to forgive her or not. Once again, don't like don't read. I would like to thank** cares 1970 **and** Cateagle **for their purely positive reviews, as would I like to thank everyone who doesn't think that this story has turned to trash. And for the people who do, when I finish with one of my stories then I will start a new Harry/Hermione one where Malfoy doesn't come in at all. I hope that you enjoy chapter six!**

 **PS: Ginny is in the seventh year too because she attended Hogwarts the year of the Battle of Hogwarts.**

Hermione walked away from the hospital wing in tears. How could she have let that happen? How could she not have been more careful? Why did she even have sex with Malfoy in the first place? **(A/N: this is the part where anyone who doesn't want Hermione to be pregnant can stop reading.)** Hermione broke into a run as she neared the entrance hall, all she wanted to do was get out of the school, get away from all the people who would rub it in even more. She knew that she made a mistake, she knew that she shouldn't have had sex with Malfoy, she didn't need Harry, Ron, or Ginny to tell her that.

Hermione slowed into a fast walk when she emerged outside, breathing in the fresh air and feeling the cool mid-September breeze on her skin. Her vision was blurry with tears as she walked across the grounds and sat down under a huge oak tree, where she brought her knees up to her chest and cried. She cried because of all the mistakes she had made, she cried because she knew that she had to keep the baby, she couldn't let an innocent unborn baby die.

-Flashback-

Hermione hesitated at the door to the Hospital Wing, what would Madam Pomfrey think when she walked in an d requested a pregnancy test? What questions would she ask? Would Hermione be kicked out of school? What about Malfoy? Hermione took a deep breath before pushing the door open and walking in.

"Hello Hermione dear! How can I help you?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she finished checking on a first year that had an ear enlarged to the size of a pumpkin, that was only just beginning to shrink.

"I think I might be pregnant," Hermione said quietly, blinking back the tears threatening to fall out of her eyes.

"And why do you think that?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"I've been throwing up in the morning for the past few days," Hermione said, flushing. Pomfrey nodded.

"Go lie down and I'll test you," Pomfrey said leading Hermione over to one of the white sheeted cots. Hermione laid down and Madam Pomfrey pulled up Hermione's shirt, exposing her flat stomach before pulling her wand out of her white robes and waving it over her. "It will take a few minutes, but if the tip glows red then it's negative, blue means positive,"

Hermione nodded.

"Now, I need to ask you few questions. When did you have sex last?" Pomfrey asked. Hermione flushed and answered.

"The first of September," Pomfrey nodded, choosing to ignore the fact that Hermione had had sex the day that she had arrived at Hogwarts.

"And if you are having a baby, who would the father be?" Hermione knew that she should have been expecting this question, but it still caught her off guard.

"Malfoy," she mumbled, her cheeks flushing redder than before. Pomfrey's eyes widened in surprise, never would she have expected _Malfoy_ of all people to knock the young Gryffindor up.

Just then the wand began to glow white and Hermione's breath hitched in her throat as it slowly began to change from white to blue.

"No," she breathed, tears beginning to form in her eyes, and this time she did not try to blink them back as she sat up and slid off the cot, running out of the Hospital Wing as fast as she could.

-End Of Flashback-

Hermione sighed, and curled up tight ball under the tree, and closed her eyes, wishing once again that she had never shagged Malfoy.

xxx

"Hermione, wake up, Hermione. . . ."

Hermione's eyes flew open and everything came back. She was pregnant, how could she let herself get pregnant? And by Draco Malfoy of all people. . .

"Hermione, are you okay?" Hermione looked up, wiping a few tears from her burning eyes, and saw Ginny, the only girlfriend that she had ever had since she was ten.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hermione croaked, her voice dry.

"No you're not," Ginny stated, sitting down beside her. "Tell me what's wrong,"

Hermione shook her head, the last thing she needed was for Ron to find out that she was pregnant via Ginny, but it would be nice to have someone to talk to. . . _You can tell Ginny, she's never told anyone your secrets._

"I'm pregnant," Hermione whispered, fresh tears threatening to spill out of her eyes, honestly Hermione was surprised that there wasn't a puddle.

"I knew it!" Ginny exclaimed, looking a little _too_ excited for someone who just found out that her seventeen year old best friend is pregnant.

"Ginny! You can try to be a little sensitive," Hermione said, wiping the tears from her eyes before they had a chance to fall.

Ginny, ignoring Hermione's scolding asked, still looking and sounding purely excited, "Is it Ron's?"

Hermione looked down and shook her head. "No, Ron and I are over. It's-it's Malfoy's," she said. Ginny's eyes widened in shock.

"What? He must be a really good sh-"

"Ginny! Can you try to be a _little_ supportive! I am obviously regretting ever shagging him and you are making it worse. Harry is just going to hate me more now, and Ron, well I don't really care at this moment, he's the least of my problems. How could I let myself get into this mess. I don't even remember why I wanted to have sex with Malfoy in the first place, because it's not like he could _really_ make me forget Ron. Oh, Ginny, I was so _stupid_!"

"Hermione, it will be fine. Harry will come around, and I'll be here for you," Ginny's excited smirk returned, "So, have you told Malfoy yet?"

"No, I want to tell Harry first, I really don't expect him to ever want to see my face again, but I think that he would like to know that I told him first," Hermione glanced at Ginny and added with a ghost of a smile gracing her lips, "well second,"

xxx

Hermione walked into the common room, Ginny at her side.

"There's Harry," Ginny whispered pointing across the room to where Harry and Neville were sitting, writing their DADA essays and talking. Ron, Dean, and Seamus sat on the other side of the room, Ron and Dean playing wizarding chess, Dean failing miserably, while Seamus looked on.

Hermione made her way towards Harry, Ginny still at her side like an ever faithful golden retriever.

"Harry, I need to tell you something," Hermione said quietly when they arrived beside the two boys. Harry nodded reluctantly and stood up, following Hermione across the room, Ginny stayed beside Neville.

"What do you want Hermione, and if you are just going to apologize again, then I don't want to hear it, because I'm not forgiving you, yet anyway," Harry said, the two last words coming out quieter than the rest.

"I'm pregnant," Hermione whispered and like the night that she had told Harry that she had had sex with Malfoy his expression turned from angry to sad. "I am so sorry, but I have to keep the baby, I can't kill an innocent unborn baby even if it was conceived because of a mistake. Harry, I know that you're mad at me-"

"I'm not mad anymore 'Mione. I just don't know if I'll be able to forgive you. Meet me tomorrow by the lake after classes and we can talk, but I'm not promising forgiveness not after what you did. And here's a word of advice, tell Malfoy before someone else does, tell him before someone else finds out that you're pregnant and tells him," Harry said before turning around and walking back over to Neville.

This time Hermione promised herself that she wouldn't cry, because Harry was going to talk to her the next day, and maybe, just maybe he would forgive her, though she knew that she would completely understand if he didn't, especially after the news that she had just given him.

Hermione regretted ever shagging Malfoy for the umpteenth time over the past couple weeks, but now she had another reason to regret it.

 **A/N: I know that this was a short chapter, but I plan for the next one to be longer, it should be posted today or tomorrow. Thank you everyone that it reading and please review and share your opinions.**


	7. Forgiveness All Around

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

 **A/N: I would like to thank everyone that has given me positive reviews, they make me so happy, and I would also like to thank anyone who has given me negative reviews, because they also make me happy, I just like reviews, okay? Anyway, next week I will be in Cape Cod again and will have to internet access Wednesday-Sunday, so I will be unable to update, check PMs, or anything, because I won't even have my laptop with me, but after that I swear that I will update quickly and keep up with everything. Thank you all for reading and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter of** ** _Unexpected Lovers_** **!**

 **PS: I have edited the end of the fourth chapter,** ** _Slytherin Common Room_** **a little, so read it if you would like to, it fits what you will find out in this chapter about Harry.**

Hermione stood at the wall leading to the Slytherin common room, trying to muster up enough courage to walk in and tell Draco that she was pregnant. Hermione bit her lip and rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet before finally whispering 'Water root' and walking down the passage and into the nearly empty common room, only containg, Draco, Blaise, and Pansy, who was sitting on Blaise's lap.

"Hi," she said quietly and all three heads turned in her direction, Draco and Blaise smirking broadly, Pansy just stared at her, only the smallest trace of a smirk graced her lips.

"Up for a round two?" Draco asked.

"No, I actually need to talk to you alone for a moment," Hermione said quietly.

"That's how it always starts, a man and a woman alone together. . ." Blaise trailed off when he noticed Hermione's glare.

"Draco, it's important," Hermione said, trying to keep her voice from trembling in fear because she knew that now Draco was going to hate her, even more than he did after she slapped him.

"Okay, okay, Pansy and I will excuse ourselves," Blaise said, scooping a giggling Pansy up into his arms and carrying her down a hall leading out of the common room.

"Okay, Granger, what do you want?" Draco asked as Hermione nervously sat herself down on the edge of the chair beside Draco's.

"You're going to be mad at me," Hermione warned, stalling until she would have to tell him the truth that she was dreading to tell.

"Just tell me," Draco snapped.

"You're really going to kill me," Hermiona said, still stalling.

"Just bloody tell me woman!" Draco snapped.

"Okay then! I'll bloody tell you then! I'm pregnant and it's yours!" Hermione snapped back, angrily, though when she realized what she said she fell silent, staring down at her feet, tears beginning to burn in her eyes.

"Your pregnant?" Draco asked, though it was more to himself. "Ah fuck, she's bloody pregnant!" he cursed. "Why did I _have_ to get her bloody _pregnant_!"

"I am so sorry Draco, it was my fault, I never should have came to you in the first place and I could have used a spell. You don't have to have anything to do with the baby. . . ." Hermione said, all the while brushing tears from her eyes.

"Hermione, it's not just your fault. I should have thought to use a spell. We are both to blame. And I _do_ want to be part of my child's life, even if we are too young to be having a child," Draco said, almost comfortingly and Hermione looked up, relief washing over her as she stared into his gray eyes.

"I'm not dating you or anything," she said, "but it _would_ be nice if we could be friends, for the baby's sake,"

Draco smiled, and Hermione realized that it was the first time that she had ever seen him smile a genuine smile, and pulled her into an awkward hug over the arms of the chairs.

"I have to go talk to Harry, I'm still trying to get him to forgive me for the whole, shagging you thing, but we should talk soon," Hermione said.

"Sure, sure, now go on and talk to Pothead," Draco said. Hermione smiled and rose out of her seat before hurrying out of the common room, she had never thought that Draco was capable of being so. . .nice.

xxx

When Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room Harry was already there, waiting for her on the couch.

"Hi, Harry, I was just talking to Drac-Malfoy," Hermione said as she sat down beside him.

"Hermione, I have to forgive you," Harry blurted out.

"Harry-"

"No, listen. The night that you had sex with Malfoy, I had sex with Parvarti, I just had time to clean up afterwards. I literally just sat down a couple minutes before you walked in I should have forgiven you sooner, considering that I did almost the same thing,"

"Wait. What? Why?" Hermione asked, trying not to become angry, after all, she had shagged Malfoy _and_ was pregnant.

"She just walked into the boy's dormitories when I was getting my book and well, I would rather not go in to details, but to some it up, she seduced me, and I have to admit, that I went along with it because I wanted to have sex. I'm really sorry Hermione," Harry said, red tinting his cheeks.

 _Should I forgive him? I did the same thing, and what I did was worse, I practically begged Malfoy and ended up getting pregnant. And if I do then he can help me and we can be friends again. I really should, but would that wrong, just to forgive him? Not really, we weren't_ really _together and Parvarti's not an enemy, and she was probably trying to forget about Lavender's death. . .that was horrible. I should._

"Harry let's just forget about that night," Hermione glanced down at her stomach, "well not completely forget, and I'll forgive you on one condition. We go out,"

Harry smiled, and said nothing, instead he captured Hermione's lips in his own.

 **A/N: I know, I know, short chapter, but I think that it clears a lot up. Harry had sex with Parvarti, so he wasn't sure how to act when he found out that Hermione had done the same thing with Draco. And of course Hermione told Draco about her being pregnant, and it showed how much he changed and that he is willing to be part of his baby's life and become Hermione's friend for the baby's sake. Please review, I would to to know what people think about this chapter!**


	8. Letter To Parents

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

 **A/N: Hi! I would just like to make something clear, I'm not trying to fulfill my need for DHr. If I really did then I would make a DHr fanfic. Also I would like to thank cares 1970 for your ever positive and supportive reviews!**

 **PS: This is a longer chapter, and it's one of my favorites, other than the first and second, so enjoy!**

Hermione sat in the library with Harry, it had been three days since they had decided to go out, and things had gone fine, for the most part. Hermione had been able to avoid talking to Malfoy for the most part, but knew that she would have to talk to him eventually, it was his baby too.

Hermione had also been avoiding seeing Madam Pomfray, though she knew that she would have to eventually, but she wanted to avoid questions about her, Draco, and the baby as much as possible.

Hermione sighed and slipped a piece of parchment in the book she was reading and glanced over at Harry who was staring blankly at his book, deep in thought.

"Harry, you okay?" Hermione asked, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking about how I'm gonna fail the NEWTs," Harry said. Hermione grinned and picked up his book, reading the title out loud.

" _Brooms of the Ages_ , Harry, you _are_ going to fail if you're reading this," Hermione said, shaking her head, her grin faltering when Harry's expression suddenly became serious, but he wasn't staring at Hermione, he was staring at something behind her.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, turning around to see what the source of Harry's distraction was, and saw the one and only Draco Malfoy, father of the baby growing inside her still flat stomach.

"Hi Draco, do you need something?" Hermione asked, grimacing, she was still new to the whole being friends with Draco Malfoy thing. _Well if you didn't want to be friends than you should have never slept with him and got pregnant, so now you have to deal with the consequences._

"I wanted to talk, about the baby and all," Draco said, glancing at Harry, and Hermione could tell that he was refraining from some snide remark.

"Okay, let me just finish my essay, then I'll meet you by the lake," Hermione said.

"Sure," Draco said, already heading out of the library.

"Do we _have_ to be friends with that git?" Harry asked.

"Yes we do, for the baby. Harry, I love you, but I also love my baby and I'm not getting rid of it just because my boyfriend doesn't like my baby's father," Hermione said, taking Harry's hand in her own and kissing it lightly before turning back to her essay and working on the closing.

xxx

Hermione walked across the grounds towards the lake, a cloak wrapped around her shoulders to shield her from the crisp mid-October air.

"Draco!" she called upon spotting the blonde sitting on the ground under a tree. Draco waved, motioning for her to come join him.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Hermione asked, sitting down on the grass beside him.

"The baby, I want to be part of it's life. I want to be there for him or her where my parents weren't. I wanted to talk to you about living arrangements," Draco said.

"Okay then, do you want weeks or weekends? Or do you want to do every other week, or every other weekend?" Or-"

"Every weekend's fine. Hermione, have you told your parents?" Hermione sighed, she should have known that that one was coming.

"No I have not, but I will, eventually," Hermione said, "I'm going to owl them today, or tomorrow,"

"I haven't told mine either, and I'm not sure how they'll take it, you know with you being a filthy mud-"

"Don't you dare finish that," Hermione snapped.

"Sorry, old habits die hard," Draco said, smirking. Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up.

"I promised Harry that I wouldn't take too long, so if that was it. . ."

"That's all, just owl your parents okay?" Draco said.

"Okay, I'll owl mine, and _you'll_ owl yours," Hermione said before turning on her heel and walking away.

She wasn't exactly sure that she would _want_ her child to be with Draco every weekend, after all it _was_ her baby too. And what if he or she got sick and wanted their mother? Would she still have to send them to Draco, or would he or she be able to stay with Hermione?

Hermione let out an angry sigh, if she had never slept with Draco then none of this would be happening, she would be happily spending time with Harry or Ginny, celebrating the end of the war and grieving for their losses, like every other student in Hogwarts, no every other witch and wizard in the world. But no, she couldn't, she had to spend time talking to the father of her unborn baby, her unplanned baby, just because she had sex out of anger. _I am so, so, so, so, so stupid._

xxx

Hermione sighed and stared at the letter that she had just written to her mother and father, unsure if she should send it, if she should make them aware of her pregnancy yet. _You said that you would tell them, so you are going to. Mum won't be happy, but she won't be_ to _angry either, she_ wants _a grandchild. Dad, he might be more upset, but i'll deal with him when I have to._ Hermione sighed and read over her letter one last time.

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _I miss you both very much, and the year is going well so far. We have a new DADA teacher,_

 _Professor Mosaic, she is nice, and one of my favorites so far, though no one can beat Lupin, he_

 _was great and we all miss him, just as we miss a lot of other people that also died in the war,_

 _that is what makes going back here so hard. Being in the place where so many loved ones died._

 _Though I also love being back here. Being in the place where the best days of my life took place,_

 _the most amazing adventures. In a way, even the war was life an adventure, not a pleasant one,_

 _but, I was in it with Harry and Ron. Ron and I are still not talking, though Harry and I are. Now, I_

 _really didn't want to tell you this in a letter, and I'm begging you to keep reading after you find_

 _out what happened, because I don't think that you are going to be very happy, but I got pregnant,_

 _and I plan to keep the baby. Now before you jump to any conclusions, it's not Harry's, or Ron's, or_

 _any of my friend's. It's Draco Malfoy's. You know the one that I used to hate, the one that was always_

 _nasty to me, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and pretty much anyone who wasn't completely loyal to the Dark Lord._

 _He's changed though, a lot, and I was just angry at Ron and I slept with him. I know that it's no excuse_

 _and I'm very sorry. But Draco and I are friends now, and he wants to be part of the baby's life and is_

 _going to take he or she for the weekends. I hope that you guys don't totally hate me, I know that I_

 _shouldn't have slept with the bloody tosser, and I'm sorry. But I am going to tell you one thing. I went_

 _to the Slytherin common room and literally jumped on Draco, so do not blame him for any of this, even_

 _though he did suggest it a week before, but that doesn't matter because I approached him. But I'm_

 _keeping the baby and I hope that you will forgive me._

 _I love You Both Very Much,_

 _Hermione J. G._

 _PS: I'm dating Harry._

"A little long, don't you think?" Hermione jumped at the sound of Harry's voice.

"Do not sneak up on me like that," Hermione said, trying to calm her racing heart, "And no, I do not think that it is to long, I was trying to give them other things to think about before breaking the news, hence the mention of the new DADA teacher and why and why not I am thrilled to be back here, oh and I mentioned that we are dating, so my dad's going to want to give you 'the talk', especially since I managed to get myself pregnant," Hermione said smirking as Harry swallowed, obviously _not_ looking forward to his little talk with Mr. Granger.

"So, do you want to do something? We can bring food out to the lake for dinner?" Harry asked. Hermione smiled at her boyfriend, she really couldn't ask for anyone better.

"I would love to. Hey Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think McGonagall will say when she finds out? I mean Pomfray's going to tell her eventually, and I've already been to two appointments, and I'll start showing soon-"

"It'll be fine, 'Mione, I'm sure that McGonagall will understand, now come one, we have to feed you and the baby," Harry said, smiling at Hermione and kissing her on the lips before grabbing her hand and leading her out of the portrait hole.

xxx

Hermioen sat by the lake next to Harry. They had just finished dinner and were now looking out over the glistening lake, watching the reds and pinks of the extraordinary sunset reflecting off of it, Harry's cloak wrapped tightly around both of them as Hermione leaned in and they shared yet another kiss that night.

"I want to take things slow," Hermione said, breaking the kiss, "I just don't think that it would be a good idea for this to go fast,"

"Me too, Hermione," Harry said, "So how did it go with Malfoy earlier,"

" _Draco_ , is going to take to baby on weekends, and he was the one that made me tell my parents so soon, because he's telling his. Which, I do _not_ think is a good idea, I didn't try to stop him though, because they will have to find out eventually," Hermione said.

"I'm really sorry for you 'Mione, and I'm _not_ calling him Draco," Harry said, grinning. Hermione grinned back.

"Don't be sorry, I got myself into this, I don't think that I'll ever be able to make it up to you-"

"You don't have anything to make up for, I had sex too, we were just more careful," Harry said.

"I know, and _Parvarti_ didn't get pregnant, I did, I feel like such a slut," Hermione muttered, and it was true she did. She tried to be the same old Hermione that she had been since before Hogwarts, but she couldn't, she always felt sad, there was always some small part of her that was sad, and guilty. What if she could have done more to save her loved ones in the war?

What if she could have saved Tonks, Moody, Lupin, Sirius, Fred, Lavender, and even Snape, what if she could have done something? You can always do something, as long as you put your whole self into it. Hermione had always told herself that, so couldn't she have done something? No she couldn't, and part of her knew that, part of her knew that nothing could have been done to save her loved ones, but she still couldn't help feeling as if there could have been a way.

So she had changed. Seeing so many people she loved die made her feel less like the perfect person that she had always been. She didn't want to have changed for the worst, but she had, even if it was only a small part of her that had changed, it didn't change the fact that she had. So whenever she had even the slightest chance to be completely happy and forget about the most horrible times in her life, where she had lost people that she had loved, then she would take it, even if it was stupid, she just wasn't thinking right lately.

Then Hermione realized something, that sleeping with Draco hadn't just been to forget about Ron, it had also been to forget about the people that she missed dearly. She hadn't realized that at the time, because lately, trying to forget about how much she missed those she loved and how they were gone had been something she did unconsciously, it had just become so natural, forgetting.

Then she realized something else. Ron had lost a _brother_ , one of his closest brothers in the war. Maybe that was why he was okay with breaking up with her, he was in _mourning_ just like everyone else, and he hadn't only lost friends, he had lost family. And then she had gone and yelled at him, and made everything about their break-up look like it was his fault when it was a mutual decision, since when had she become so heartless?

"Hermione, you are _not_ a slut, I. . ." Harry began, trailing off when he saw the tears beginning to run down Hermione's face, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"When I had sex with Draco, I wasn't just trying to forget R-Ron, I was trying to-to forget how much I misses everyone that died in the war," Hermione murmured. Harry tightened his embrace around Hermione and kissed her softly on the head. "And, I feel so bad about what I said to Ron. I don't want to get back together, but I should apologize and be his friend again, because he lost a brother, and he has every right to be upset lately, much more than me, because on top of losing friends, he lost family,"

Harry kissed her lightly on the lips, and rubbed her back before speaking.

"Hermione. I don't want to pressure you into doing anything, but I do think that it would be a good idea to make up with him, he needs you most now," Harry said.

"You're amazing, Harry," Hermione murmured as the sun sunk below the clouds.

xxx

Hermione and Harry stayed out, talking by the lake, way past curfew, and ended up sneaking back into the common room a few hours past midnight and heading up to their dorms.

Now Hermione lay on her bed, not tired as she thought about how she was going to approach Ron the next day and apologize to him. She knew that she had to, just as she had to tell him that she was pregnant with Draco Malfoy's baby, yeah, he wasn't going to like that.

Hermione let out a sigh and closed her eyes, she would worry about that tomorrow, but for now, she would just sleep.

 **A/N: So, I really didn't know where to end this chapter, I was planning on having it be a shorter one, yes even shorter than my usual ones, but then just as I was about to end it, I kept writing, so it's actually the longest chapter that I have written for any of my fanfics so far! So I hope that you all enjoyed it, and please check out my other fics! Oh and of course, I love reviews! So review and give me your opinion on this chapter! :)**


	9. Letters From Parents

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **A/N: And I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed the last chapter, I have not abandoned any of my other stories even though I haven't updated in a while, I am unsure of what to write next for** ** _The Secret Life Of A British Squib_** **and** ** _How To Save A Life_** **. I do however have the next chapter of** ** _Love Can Change Everything_** **, a story that I just recently turned into a Harry Potter and Twilight crossover, once again I apologize to anyone who was upset with me for that. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!**

Hermione was exhausted when she woke up at seven-thirty to get ready for classes, and ran to the bathroom like she had for the past few weeks and emptied her stomach, brushed her teeth, washed her face, and got dressed in her robes for class, then she grabbed her bag and walked downstairs into the common room to meet Harry.

He was standing by the portrait hole talking to Ron. _I have to apologize to him . . ._

Hermione took a deep breath and walked over to her boyfriend and ex.

"Hi Harry," Hermione said cheerfully, smiling brightly and kissing him on the cheek, he took her bag from her. then she turned to face Ron.

"Hi, Ron. I've got to apologize, I was completely inconsiderate about your feelings, and I shouldn't have blamed you for the break-up. I hope that we can still be friends," Hermione said.

"Me too 'Mione, I hope that you'll still be my friend. I'm sorry also, for what I said and how I acted," Ron said.

"Now that we're friends again, I have to tell you something and you have to promise not to freak out too much," Hermione said, "I'm pregant,"

xxx

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table with Harry and ton, just like old times, except Harry was her boyfriend now.

Ron had refrained from saying anything overly rude about her having Draco's baby, obviously desperate to keep their newly rekindled friendship alive.

"The two of you are pigs," she muttered as she watched the boys shovel their food in their face at a rapid pace. _It's disgusting._ "Maybe you should try _chewing_ your food for-" Hermione broke off as the owls came swooping into the Great Hall, one landing beside her plate, a piece of _paper_ tied to its leg with a plastic cord.

Hermione took a deep breath and untied it, unrolling the paper to see another rolled up inside it.

"My parents," Hermione explained to Harry and Ron, chewing on her lip and unrolling the first letter, from her mother.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I am glad that you like Professro Mosaic and am sure that she is teaching you very well. I am also sorry that you miss the people that you lost and are going through hard times with Ron, but that is_ no _excuse to get pregnant by someone who has tormented you for years. I am very disappointed, though I am glad that you and Draco are willing to be friends. Though I am not happy with you, I would love for you and Harry to come to our house for part of Christmas break, or the whole time, though I must warn you your father hasn't taken this nearly as well as I have. I am glad that you and Harry are together, I knew that it would happen, you and Harry. I hope to see the two of you during break, and I would love to meet Draco, as he is the father of my grandchild, so feel free to invite him too._

 _Love,_

 _Mum_

"Mum's not terribly angry," Hermione said, smiling weakly as she handed the letter to Harry for him and Ron to look at. Then she unrolled the letter from her father, this was the one that she had to worry about.

 _Hermione,_

 _How could you get bloody pregnant? I don't care what you are going through, because I see_

 _no excuse for you to have sex, unsafe sex at that with someone that you hate, I son't care how_

 _good of friends you are now. You and your boyfriend, Harry can come over for Christmas break._

 _Dad_

"He hates me," Hermione muttered, grabbing her other note from Ron, picking up her bag and walking out of the Great Hall.

xxx

Hermione sat in Charms, writing the in class essay that they were assigned and contemplating over how she would ask Draco to come and meet her parents some time over Christmas break, something that she knew he wouldn't be too keen to do considering how he had talked about them in Flourish and Blotts in the second year. Yeah, that would be an interesting conversation, or fight.

Hermione sighed and continued on her work, only to be interrupted by Flitwick.

"Miss Granger, the Headmistress would like to speak with you in her office," he said, and Hermione knew exactly what McGonagall wanted to speak to her about.

 _This is going to be a long day._

xxx

Hermione walked into McGonagall's office and took her seat in the hard, uncomfortable, straight back chair, shifting around slightly as she looked nervously at the severe looking woman sitting across from her.

"What did you need to talk about Professor?" Hermione asked, feigning innocence. McGonagall raisedan incredulous eye-brow. _She knows, I knew that Pomfray would tell her._

"Miss Granger. Am I correct when I am saying that you are pregnant and that it is Mr. Malfoy's child?" the Headmistress asked.

"Yes Professor," Hermione said, looking down, ashamed, a blush coloring her cheeks, "Are you going to kick me out of Hogwarts?" she asked.

"No, dear, it's nothing like that, the baby isn't due until late June, and even if it was coming earlier than we would find some way to keep you in school. But that is besides the point. I wanted to make some room arrangements, I was wondering if you would like some space, your own room perhaps-"

"No, Professor, that really wouldn't be necessary," Hermione said. McGonagall nodded, thinking things over.

"Now I must ask, because of Mr. Malfoy's past, he did not. . . .force you into anything right?"

"Oh no! It wasn't like that at all, I came to him," Hermione said, not wanting to get him in trouble, not after how kind he had been.

"Okay, I just had to make sure. You are free to go now, but if you need anything then please come up here, the password is lollipop, oh and take the rest if the day off of classes," McGonagall said, a twinkle in her eyes that reminded Hermione so much of Dumbeldore that she nodded and hurried out the door, not trusting herself to keep tears from falling.

xxx

Hermione sat in the empty common room, staring out the window, she had never thought that she would be turning eighteen and get pregnant, but she was. She has also never thought that she would end up with Harry, but she did. Niether of those things were bad, just unexpected.

Of course Hermione didn't _want_ to be a mother this young, but she was, and she had to live with it. Hermione smiled and picked up her book, opening it up to where she had left off.

 **A/N: Well, this was a short chapter, but I wanted to get one in, because, I'll be at a friend's most of tomorrow, all night, and most of Tuesday, then I'll be leaving for Cape Cod Wednesday night, but will be out of the house most of the day, and I will have no computer or internet access until a little after noon on Sunday, but I will have to unpack first. So thank you to everyone that is reading this fic, and please review, I love to hear your opinions! :)**

 _PS: Read_ Time Changes All Things _by ssdawing, it's one of the best stories I've ever read. :)_


	10. The Malfoys

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **A/N/News: I have written this chapter so many times and I think that I finally got it right. Thank you to cares 1970, HeartsGlow, Lucys-corner, and guests reviewers for your reviews.**

 **For anyone that is reading** ** _The Secret Life Of The British Squib_** **(and if you're not please do, I think that it is one of my best fanfics) I have not given up on it. I just don't want the next chapter to ruin the fanfic, it needs to be written carefully, and I can't just have it skip to different parts of the day and week like I tend to do. I am currently planning it out and it should be posted on Sunday, Monday, or Tuesday.**

 **I'm leaving for Cape Cod tomorrow evening and will be returning Sunday afternoon, and I won't be able to update at all during that time period, so I am trying to get some updates done today.**

 **I would like to say that my stories change as I go along with them, take this one for an example. And of course** ** _Love Can Change Everything_** **just recently turned into a Harry Potter and Twilight crossover, so don't get mad when things change in any of my fics.**

 **I know that some people are not liking how** ** _Unexpected_** ** _Lovers_** **is turning out so if you have any ideas for another Harry/Hermione fanfic , any other pairings are good to, I try to avoid writing slash though, then leave them in a review or PM. If you have any suggestions for any of my current fanfics then leave those in a review or PM (I would love some suggestions for** ** _How To Save A Life_** **I am running out of ideas for that one). Anyway, enough of my blabbering, I hope that you all like this chapter!**

 _Thursday October 19_

Hermione had been excused from dueling because of her pregnancy. Yes the whole school knew now. Draco had decided to enlighten Blaise and Pansy on the fact that he was going to be a father and someone had overheard, and the news spread like a wild fire on steroids.

When Hermione walked down the halls there were always people, staring, whispering, and pointing. It wasn't that Hermione wasn't used to it, people had been staring at her since the beginning of the year. You know, the whole, war hero, golden girl, best friend and now girlfriend of Harry Potter thing. But now she had yet another reason to be talked about, because she was having Draco Malfoy's baby.

It was much worse than in the fourth year.

It was bad for Harry too though, because ontop of being 'The Boy that Just Won't Die' he was the boyfriend of the pregnant girl.

Hermione was sitting at a desk in the back of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, her hands resting on her still flat stomach. She wasn't really paying attention to the dueling that was going on. She was too scared to.

After breakfast Draco had informed her that they had gotten permission to floo to the Malfoy Manor to visit his parents. Hermione had asked if they could visit hers instead. But she finally agreed to go after Draco had promised to visit her family during Christmas break.

There were many reasons why Hermione did not want to go to the Malfoy Manor. The first being that she didn't want to get anywhere near the manor in which she had had to endure Bellatirx the Bitch's (as Hermione called her) torture. The second was that Hermione didn't want to be anywhere near the man, Lucius Malfoy, who had said some rather rude things to her parents in the book store in the second year.

Hermione wasn't as afraid to see Narcissa, because she had after all saved Harry from death, though she was bound to be angry with Hermione for dirtying the blood line.

xxx

Hermione sat in the last and most boring class of the day, History of Magic.

". . .yet Boblo the Glob got executed in 1324 for using a wizards wand by Kolmen Cororary. . . ." Binns droned on and on.

 _We already learned all of this. Maybe it would be a little less boring if be taught us something that he hasn't already. . . ._

 _Ten more minutes. . . . .ten more minutes until my doom . . .ten more minutes until I re-live my nightmares. . . .ten more minutes until I have to officially meet the father of my baby's parents. . . ._

"Class is dismissed," Binns said in the same bored voice and Hermione slowly got out of her seat and took several deep breaths before walking out of the classroom.

"Hey! Hermione! Wait!" Hermione turned around to see Harry standing a few feet away from the outside of the classroom, waling over to her, and a huge smile spread across her face as she ran and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and crashing her lips to his with a moan.

Harry turned them around and pressed her back up against the wall, running his lips over hers. Hermione parted her lips, letting Harry's tongue slip into her mouth and being the battle for dominance. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, pulling him in closer as he began to slip his hands under her robes-

"Miss Granger! Mr. Potter!" Harry and Hermione sprung away from each other at the sound of their Headmistress' voice.

 _Bloody hell._

"I apologize for that Professor, I know that it was highly inappropriate for us to be dong int the hallway, I-"

"I'll let it go this once. Now, Miss Granger, get to my office, Mr. Malfoy is waiting for you there to go to the manor, Mr. Potter, go and do your homework," McGonagall said. Harry, pecked Hermione on the cheek one last time and hurried off down the hall.

"I must apologize again-"

"I already said I'll let it go, unless you would _like_ detention?"

"No Professor," Hermione said quickly.

"Okay then, get to my office, I am going to a meeting, Professor Mosaic is there to over see your floo transport," McGonagall said before walking away and Hermioen hurried off towards the Gryffindor tower.

Hermione ran up to the girls dormitories and changed into white button up shirt, tucked into a black pencil skirt. then she tamed her hair the best she could. She slipped on her black heels and ran out of the tower, hurrying off towards the Headmistress' office.

xxx

Professor Mosaic was a pretty young woman. She was slightly plump with blue eyes and long strawberry blonde hair that she always had held up in a loose bun, or down.

Hermione decided, as she waved to her and Draco as they stepped into the fire-place that she was one of her favorite teachers. She hadn't asked any questions, no she had acted like seeing two teen parents that had only jut become friends off to the fathers house by floo was something that she did everyday. And Hermione liked that.

xxx

Hermione stumbled out of the fireplace, stumbling and falling on top of Draco who had just stepped out, surprising him and knocking him over.

"Watch it Granger!" he snapped.

"You watch it Malfoy," she muttered, trying to pull herself back up to her feet only to fall over again, her heel getting caught on Draco's robes. "Oh fuck it," she cursed as she struggled pull her foot loose.

"Draco! You're home!" a female voice said excitedly and Hermione looked up from her awkward position on top of Draco, her shoe still tangled up in his robes, to see Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Lucius hovering by the door, and Narcissa, standing right behind them.

"Er, hi Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, it's very nice to meet you," Hermione said, smiling weakly, knowing that she was blushing furiously.

"Oh, let me help you up, you shouldn't be lying on the floor, it will hurt the baby," Narcissa said smiling at Hermione, holding her hand out to the younger woman.

Hermione tried her best to hide the surprise from her face as she took Narcissa's hand and allowed her to help her to her feet.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione said.

"You're welcome, now come in and take a seat, I trust that you are getting enough rest, the Headmistress _is_ allowing you breaks right-"

"Narcissa," Lucius' smooth voice rung out from the other side of the room, cutting his wife off.

"Don't worry, I'm getting plenty of rest, and I don't need breaks yet, I'm not even showing," Hermione said, glancing at Lucius, who was now seated on one of the two black leather sofas.

"Take a seat and I'll go get some tea," Narcissa said, ushering Hermione over to the sofa that Draco was sitting on.

"Your mum is very nice," Hermione murmured under her breath to him. Draco just smirked and nodded, watching his mother walk out of the room.

Hermione felt out of place here, the clothes that she was wearing were the some of dressiest that she had, but nothing near as nice as the Malfoy's. Narcissa was wearing a long satin red dress, her long blonde hair pulled into an elegant bun and Lucius was wearing black dress robes, his long blonde hair pulled back into a low pony tail.

"So father, how are things going?" Draco asked after a few minutes, apparently trying to make conversation, though Hermione wished that he wouldn't, at least not until Narcissa got back.

"You fucked a mudblood, you bloodline dirtying-"

"Lucius!" Narcissa walked back into the room, carrying a tray of tea and biscuits, "We're going to grandparents! Cheer up!" she added, picking up a tea cup and taking a sip before setting it down on one of the coasters on the dark wood coffee table. _She's_ happy _about this?_

"Harry wanted me to thank you," Hermione said to Narcissa, who smiled knowing exactly what Hermione was talking about.

"Tell him that he's very welcome," she said. Lucius mumbled something that to Hermione sounded kind of like, "should've let 'im die,". Narcissa shot her husband a sharp look and winked at Hermione, who had to admit she was beginning to like Narcissa more and more.

xxx

"So, I'm already beginning to set up a nursery in the manor for the weekends, though I can't paint it or pick everything out until we find out the sex, but I'm thinking a light green if it's a boy and a light purple if it's a girl, for the paint that is," Narcissa said to Hermione. Lucius was arguing quietly with Draco, and Hermione heard her name said several times, but she ignored them the best she could and concentrated on what Narcissa, her favorite by far of the two parents, was saying.

"That will be wonderful Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione said, smiling at the blonde.

"Oh, enough of that, call me Narcissa,"

"Well then, that would be wonderful Narcissa," Hermione said.

"Well it has been nice, Mother and Father, but we have to get back to school," Draco said, rising up from his seat. Hermione glanced at the clock on the wall, five-fifteen.

"Oh, stay for dinner!" Narcissa said.

"We can't mother, we were supposed to be back at the school five minutes ago," Draco said.

"Thank you so much for having us," Hermione said, standing up.

"Thank God, get rid of the filth," Lucius muttered.

"I apologize for Lucius. . .he's having a hard time adjusting," Narcissa said.

"Oh, it's okay," Hermione said, she had to admit, she had thought that both of Draco's parents would be acting like Lucius was, so she really couldn't complain.

"We have to leave!" Draco said from over by the fire place.

"It was nice to meet you," Hermione said one last time before joining Draco at the fire place.

Draco threw a handful of floo powder in.

"Minevra McGonagall's office at Hogwarts!" he said before stepping in, Hermione following suit.

xxx

Hermione walked out of the fire place after Draco, this time managing not to fall over.

"Your mother is so nice!" she gushed.

"I'm sorry about my father-"

"It's fine, your mother make ups for it," Hermione said.

"You should be getting to dinner," a voice said from across the large office and Hermione turned to see McGonagall sitting there, her eyes twinkling in a way that made Hermione's chest clench, it reminded her so much of Dumbledore. . .

"Thank you for letting us use the floo," Hermione said, smiling at the elderly woman.

"You're very welcome, now go and and eat, both of you, " McGonagall said. Hermione nodded and hurried out of the office, followed by Draco.

"We really should visit your parents again, I'm sure that I can get Lucius to like me," Hermione said.

"Not likely," Draco muttered.

"Oh lighten up, your father really isn't that bad," Hermione said, giggling, "I mean is 'filthy mudblood' _really_ the best he can do?" she added in question.

"No, he can do _way_ worse," Draco said, he was smirking.

"I knew he liked me, at least a little," Hermione said, smug.

"Or he was just trying to stay out of a fight with Mother, she's lethal,"

xxx

Hermione walked into the common room where Harry was sitting and working on his Potions essay.

"Hey Harry," she said, sitting down beside him.

"Hey 'Mione, how'd it go?" he asked, setting down his essay and giving Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I thanked Narcissa for you, she's very nice, surprisingly nice. Lucius, was. . . .rude, and made some 'filthy mudblood' comments, but I expected much worse from him. And get this, Narcissa is actually _excited_ about the baby, she's not mad at all, so really, it went well," Hermione said before going into detail about what had happend.

When she was done going over her night Harry presses his lips to hers in a slow sensual kiss, slipping his tongue in her parted lips before lifting her up and putting her on his lap so that she was straddling him. Hermione moaned and began to grind into his errection.

There were only a few other people in the common room, some third years, and they were at a table, working on homework.

"We can't do anything, Harry," Hermione whispered, though she wished that they could, she really, really did.

"I know," Harry said with a sigh, glancing over at the third years, who were looking in their direction and sliding Hermione back onto the couch beside him.

"This weekend's a Hogsmeade weekend, do you want to go to Three Broomsticks or something?" Hermione asked.

"That would be great, we need more time together," Harry agreed, kissing her lightly on the lips.

xxx

Hermione and Harry stayed up talking and working on homework late into the night, until eventually Hermione let out a yawn and rose to her feet, stretching.

"I need to go to bed," she murmured.

"We both should," Harry said, also standing up.

"Goodnight, see you in the morning," Hermione said before kissing Harry on the lips one last time before heading up the stairs to her dorm.

xxx

When Hermione awoke on Friday morning and climbed out of bed she was greeted the the pleasant surprise of not feeling like she was going to vomit. She smiled, this was going to be a good day, she could tell already, not vomiting was always a good omen.

Hermione dressed in her uniform and pulled her hair into a low side pony tail before heading downstairs to meet Harry and Ron to head down to breakfast.

But when she got downstairs, people were crying.

 **A/N: This was a longer chapter than usual. I would love reviews and suggestions. Remember to check out my other fics.**

 **~HarryPotterandTwilightFan**


	11. Grief

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

 **A/N: I have written this chapter so many times, but my stupid computer isn't working and it keeps shutting down and deleting everything, so I hope that you all enjoy it, I personally like ti best the, what is this, the fourth time I'm writing it, fourth or third. . .Anyway, I'm back from Cape Cod, and will probably be posting the next chapter of** ** _The Secret Life Of The British Squib_** **tomorrow or Tuesday, so keep an eye out for it, I will also be posting chapters for my other stories tomorrow and Tuesday too. I have a poll up on my profile for what pairing my next HP fanfic should be, ideas and suggestions are welcome, and please PM me or leave it in a review ideas for the plot, if you want it a Twilight one or a Harry Potter and Twilight crossover than tell me. At the end of this chapter I will leave a list of books movies ect. that I can write, well that I am willing to write because I can write for almost eveything that I have ever watched, but I wouldn't want to write for something like T** ** _he Secret Life Of The American Teenager_** **(I got my idea for the title of** ** _The Secret Life Of the British Squib_** **from that), I don't know why, I just wouldn't at the moment, though I might try in the future.**

 **Warning: Character death, though it's not too major.**

 _But when she got downstairs, people were crying._

Hermione had no idea what had happened and bit her lip, immediately worried about Harry. She scanned the room a couple times, letting out a sigh of relief when she saw him sitting alone in a corner, his head in his hands.

Hermione quickly walked over to him, a hand on her stomach. She sat down at his side.

"Harry, what happened?" she asked quietly, causing Harry to jump slightly and look up at the sound of her voice. Her face fell at the site of his face, his eyes were red and a single tear ran down his cheek.

"Death Eaters," he mumbled.

"What?" Hermione demanded, her mouth falling open in shock.

"Death Eater broke in through one of the secret passages and killed four students," Harry said, his voice breaking, and Hermione felt her own tears beginning to fall, her eyes burning.

Why did more innocent people have to die? Hadn't there already been more than enough loss in the past years?

"Who?" was all she could say, and it came out in a strangled whisper.

"They were all first years except for one," Harry said, "Adrian Adella from Ravenclaw, Ben Nardell from Hufflepuff, Max Cornerson from Slytherin, and. . .Parvarti. . ." Harry trailed off, looking down as he mentioned the name of the girl whom had gossiped about him and whom he had slept with.

Hermione felt any anger about the rumors and gossip fall away, when she heard of the girl's death. She no longer held any resentment from her sleeping with Harry. No all she felt now was grief coming in huge waves. Waves that caused more and more tears to fall down her face.

"I heard the whole thing, it happened right outside the common room. I tried to get out to help and save them, a lot of people did, but the portrait wouldn't open. The teachers were also trying to save them, but they were trapped behind a shield that the Death Eaters had put up. First they tortured and killed the first years, then Parvarti, who must have also been getting an earlier breakfast came along and saw them.

"Then she _begged_ them to kill her. She said that she did't want to live a world where her best friend was dead. the best friend that she had known since she was a baby. She said that no amount of sexual pleasure, or any other kind of pleasure could ever make her even the slightest bit happy again, not any bit less miserable, nothing could. Then they killed her, right before the teachers broke through the shield and McGonagall and the others killed the Death Eaters," Harry said, "Padma's leaving, McGonagall's escorting her, she's going to another school," Harry added.

Hermione sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes, only to have them replaced with more. She ignored them and brought Harry into a tight embrace, holding him close to her. She knew what he was thinking.

"Harry, it wasn't your fault that she asked them to kill her. Your having sex with her was in no way related to what she did," Hermione said.

Harry just nodded.

Hermione knew that there was only so much grief one person could take. only so much loss they could take, only so much pain, before they broke. It was like with the cruciatus curse, you could only be tortured for so long, so many times, time after time, again and again, before your mind shattered and you lost your sanity.

Harry had lost so many people, friends, family, people that he knew and at least cared for, even if he only knew that he cared after their death. He had lost many people including, his parents, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, Collins, Cedric, Lavender, Snape, Fred, Mad-Eye and now Parvarti and the first years, and Hermione could only hope that Harry would be able to get through it.

"Harry, it's all going to be okay, the Death Eaters are gone, none of this was your fault, you know that there is another life after this one. Remember the ring? Remember seeing your parents and Sirius and Remus? Remember when Voldemort hit you with the killing curse and seeing Dumbledore? Parvarti is probably catching up with Lavender right now and sharing all of the juicy details about shagging you, and the first years are with Dumbledore and Snape, and your parents, and Sirius, and Remus, and Tonks, and Fred, and Collins, and, Cedric, and Mad-Eye and everyone else that we loved and lost.

"Harry, nothing lasts forever, yet everything does, and we both know that. They're all in a better place now. We have to think of that, not dwell on how much we miss them here," Hermione said.

"I know 'Mione, but how many people have to be taken from this life? How many people do we have to lose?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, but we'll get through it," Hermione said.

xxx

They had the day off to grieve. Ron spent the day with Luna, who he had been spending more and more time with and Ginny spent it with Dean.

Harry and Hermione spent the day together, in the common room, just talking, and crying, and laughing.

The sky was now beginning to darken, and Hermione was getting tired, exhausted really, the whole day had just exhausted her and she wanted more than anything to just slip into a dreamless sleep and forget about the day for at least eight hours.

"I'm going to bed," Hermione said, getting up off of the sofa.

"Can you stay the night with me? I don't think I'll be able to sleep, not tonight," Harry said. Hermione smiled when she recognized her own words from so many weeks ago.

"Of course I will," she murmured and Harry stood up off of the couch and took her hand, leading her upstairs and into the boys dormitories where they crept into his bed and lay down next to each other, faces inches apart as Harry held Hermione close.

"I love you Hermione," Harry murmured.

"I love you too," Hermione said, feeling a warmth overcome her entire body, because she did love Harry, and more than a friend, more than the best friends they had used to be.

Harry leaned in and pressed his lips to hers in a soft loving kiss and Hermione drifted off to sleep, wondering how she could be so lucky to have all she had ever wanted right there in front of her.

 **A/N: So, I cried when I wrote this chapter, I don't know why but I did, I'm not usually an emotional person, but I cried, and it was only this time that I wrote it that I did.**

 **This chapter reminds me so much of my old boyfriend. . . .Anyway, the list is below, of books, cartoons, movies, ect. that I am _willing_ to write fanfics for, that doesn't mean that I will and it doesn't mean that there are other books, movies, ect. that I could write for. There may also be more that I would be willing to write about, so if you have any ideas then please leave it in a review.**

 ***Harry Potter**

 ***Twilight**

 ***Warriors (I am hesitant)**

 ***Ben Ten (Including Alien Force and Ultimate, I only would write Gwevin)**

 **And that's all I can think of at the moment, so please review!**

 **PS: I know that this was a short chapter, but I didn't want to ruin it by making it too long and keeping adding things on.**


	12. Comfort

**Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Harry Potter_** **and I am making no prophet off of this.**

 **A/N: If you read my short new dreamfic, as I call it,** ** _My Dream Of Edward Cullen_** **you will know that I have had dreams of Edward from** ** _Twilight_** **. I had a dream tonight, that had Alice from Tw., and Lucius from HP, there were also a lot of other HP and Tw. characters in it that I don't remember, hell my real life best friend was in it, so was half of my cheerleading squad and coaches. It was a weird dream and I don't remember much of it. Anyway, enough babbling about my crazy obsessive dreams and enjoy this chapter!**

 _Saturday October 21_

When Hermione awoke she found herself curled up in Harry's arms. She smiled in contentment and snuggled in closer, only to sit up fast upon seeing the time on the clock, it was 8:40. Hermione had only slept later than this once in her life, when she was fourteeen and had the flu.

"I didn't wake you up when I slept over," Harry grumbled, his voice thick with sleep as he rubbed his eyes and sat up beside her.

"It's nearly noon get over yourself," Hermione said, pressing a kiss softly to his lips before slipping out of the bed. Harry reached around for his glasses on the night stand a few times before finally finding them and putting them on.

"It's not nearly noon, it's nearly nine," Harry muttered, "Do you still want to go to Hogsmeade, or do something else?" he asked, Hermione turned back around so she was facing her boyfriend and smirked.

"There's a lot that I would like to do," she whispered, winking at him before turning and walking quickly out of the dorm and across the hall to the girl's dorms and walked inside.

She knew that leading Harry on wasn't a very nice thing to do when they were both dealing with yet another loss, but she was pregnant and horn. But just because she was horny didn't mean that she had to have sex. Because she wasn't sure when she would want to have sex again. Not after how much it had hurt both her and Harry, not to mention Draco, and even Parvati. If Parvati had handled her grief differently, had not had sex, if she had talked to her family and friends instead, then maybe she never would have felt the need to beg to be killed by a bunch of stray Death Eaters intent on getting revenge for their master.

Hermione quickly washed up and got dressed in a white sweater and black jeans before pulling her hair back into a low side pony tail and slipping on her only pair of sneakers, blue and white and very beat up, before exiting the dorm and walking down the stairs where Harry was waiting by the portrait hole, wearing a dark blue sweater, jeans, and an equally beat up pair of red and white sneakers.

"I remember promising to go to Hogsmeade with you," he murmured. Hermione smiled at him, leaned in and crashed her lips to his in a hungry kiss.

Harry groaned as she pressed her body against his and he turned her around and pinned her against the wall, sliding his tongue through her parted lips. He could feel the frantic flutter of her heart as he deepened the kiss and she wrapped her legs around his waist., bringing one hand up to entangle her fingers in Harry's hair, pulling his lips closer to hers, and the other to reach under his shirt and run her fingers up and down his warm back. A moan escaping her lips as he brought a hand to her breast and began massaging it slowly. She thrust her hips forward, grinding into his hard on, causing both of them to groan at the friction, electricity shooting through their bodies.

Both of them needed comfort. they had both suffered yet another loss. But that wasn't all. they both loved the feeling of their lips crashing together, their tongues battling for dominance.

It was like a drug.

Hermione pulled Harry ever closer to her as immense waves of pleasure began to build up from just the friction of their centres grinding together. Harry broke the kiss and began to suckle her neck. Hermione let out a moan and began to grind into Harry harder, causing a low groan to escape his lips.

"We. . .need. . . .to take. . . .this. . . .somewhere else. . . ." Harry gasped, causing Hermione to realize exactly _what_ was happening.

She quickly pulled away, unwrapping her legs from Harry's waste and pushing him away slightly.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked.

"No, nothing's wrong, let's just get to Hogsmeade," she replied. Harry nodded and held out his hand for Hermione. Hermione took it and they headed out of the common room.

xxx

Hermione and Harry sat in the Three Broomsticks, sipping on their butterbeers in silence.

Hermione couldn't help but feel like Harry had been pressuring her back in the common room, though she knew better. She knew that Harry would never pressure her into doing anything, she had started the whole thing in the first place, she had kissed him.

 _Stupid hormones._ She thought to herself as she felt tears beginning to prick her eyes.

"Are you okay 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine, I think that I just need some alone time, if that's okay," Hermione said, smiling apologetically. Harry smiled back.

"Of course, meet me at the table for dinner, I'll need you there when McGonagall makes her second announcement of. . . .what happened yesterday. I'll need you there, apparently hardly anyone showed up at breakfast," Harry said.

"Thanks," Hermione smiled before standing up, kissing Harry on the forehead and walking out of the pub.

xxx

Hermione walked down the road. There weren't many people out, most of the students hadn't come after the whole Death Eater incident. The incident that she kept pushing from her mind, just as she was pushing all of the other losses that she had suffered from her mind, and it was killing her to think that Harry was suffering ten times worse.

A strangled cry escaped her lips as the faces of those she lost swam around in her mind and just like that tears began to flow.

This hadn't happened in a while. Not since before she and Ron had broken up. Ron had had nothing to do with it though, his family had, Harry had, having friends over had, being with people had. She couldn't be alone, because when she was alone all of it came back. She should have just stayed in the pub with Harry.

Hermione furiously wiped the tears from her eyes and began to walk quicker and quicker, heading towards the little town square down the road.

Hermione rarely went there unless she was going to Hogsmeade by herself, because Harry and Ron preferred to stuff their faces with butterbeer and treats and go shopping for candy and Quidditch things when they came, though she knew that Harry would come with her if she asked.

xxx

Hermione sat on one of the benches in the little town square, her knees pulled to her chest as she cried.

Crying for her loved ones, crying for what was gone, what was never coming back. She couldn't help feeling like she could have somehow saved them all, but deep down inside she knew that she couldn't have.

"Grang-Hermione?" a familiar voice questioned.

Hermione ignored the voice and buried her face deeper in her hands.

"Did Harry break up with you?" Draco asked. Hermione shook her head and looked up, Draco was now sitting next to her on the bench.

"I miss them," she croaked, wiping tears from her eyes, not giving a hell about what she looked like.

"Who?" Draco asked.

"Everyone you prat! The people that I lost when that stupid psycho snake was alive! You know your friend?" Hermione snapped.

"Oh yeah, my old pal Voldemort, the Dark Lord, I miss him, we loved to go out for drinks on Fridays," Draco said sarcastically, a smirk spreading across his face.

Hermione glared at the father of her baby, she had expected that comment to sting more, but then, because she couldn't help it a grin spread across her face and she giggled.

"At least you still have him in your memories, he's in a better place now," she said, playing along.

"It's just not the same," Draco said sadly, "If only I had a time-turner-" he was cut off by Hermione's laughter and found himself laughing along with her. The laughed until their sides ached and then some more.

Finally their laughter died away, leaving Hermione smiling, though her face was still tear stained.

"So I thought that you were out with Potter," Draco side.

"I was, but I needed some time alone, but then I realized that I need to be around people, if I don't then everything comes back," Hermione said, forcing herself to not think of what memories she didn't want to come back, Sirius falling through the veil, Snape getting killed by the snake, Lavender's body twitching feebly, Fred's limp body falling to the ground, Remus and Tonk's body's lying dead in the Great Hall, their new-born baby left at home, Dumbledore's body laying on the ground outside the tower, Cedric's body, bloody and cold, Harry gripping onto it, Collin's body, the news of Parvati's death. . .a tear rolled down her cheek, followed by many more.

"Hey, hey, Gr-Hermione don't cry!" Draco said, pulling her into his arms and holding her to his chest. Hermione didn't push him away, instead she let him comfort her as tears ram down her cheeks.

xxx

Hermione walked into the Great Hall at dinner and had to shake her head to not imagine the bodies that had once lay in the middle of it, the bodies of her friends and loved ones.

She walked over to the Gryffindor table smiling at Harry as she sat down beside her, unsure if she was ready to hear McGonagall's speech. Harry took her hand and squeezed it as McGonagall stood up and silence fell over the already unusually quiet room instantly. Then she spoke.

"As you know yesterday morning something dreadful happened. A group of stray Death Eaters broke into the school through secret passage that we didn't know of. . . ."

Hermione flicked her wand, putting a muffliatio spell over herself so that she didn't have to hear anything more and leaned against Harry's shoulder, who put an arm around her and wiped a tear from her eye before it had a chance to roll down her cheek.

 **A/N: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, and don't hate Draco's comforting, this story will be Harry/Hermione in the end, but unexpected things may come, more plot twists coming soon! Don't forget to review and check out my other fics! :)**


	13. The Prophet Outburst

**Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Harry Potter_** **and am making no prophet off of this, though at times I think that a little dough would be motivating, lol, but seriously, I'm making no money off of this. :)**

 **A/N: I would like to thank every that is, reading, reviewing, favoriting, following, adding this story to communities, and all of that. I would like to make one thing clear, that apparently I need to after reading a guest review, thank you for that review by the way :). I know exactly where I am going with this story. So enjoy the read!**

 **PS: I'm saving Harry and Hermione having sex for an important time, that will most likely come at the very end of the fic, because I have a lot planned before that, a lot including Draco, though there will be no cheating.**

 _Saturday October 29th_

Hermione sat with Draco on a bench near the lake, they were discussing what would happen for their child on birthdays and holidays.

"So I say, that for holidays our families could get together, so that the he or she could be with all of us, oh, we can have holidays at your manor! And we can take turns of who's house that he or she stays over. And on birthdays , well we will have one with all of he or she's friends and then another on the actual birthday with just family. And we can have the family one at the manor for dinner, I'll take the child during the day, and you can have him or her for the night and the next day regardless if the next day is a weekend or not. Or we-"

"The first plan was fine," Draco said, cutting her off, "You talk too much," he added in a mutter.

"Do not," Hermione mumbled to herself, "You're just used to your father's near silence,"

Draco chuckled and smirked, thinking of how his father had acted when Hermione was over.

xxx

Hermione sat beside Harry, watching as he completed his essay before handing it over for her to read.

"Harry, Gibcough the Clean didn't ride a centaur into the wizard and goblin Civil Rights Battle, he rode a thestral," Hermione said, scribbling out his mistakes and replacing them with the correct information.

"It's not like Binns actually checks them," Harry muttered.

"If he didn't check them then why are your marks always so low?" Hermione questioned, raising a brow.

"Exactly my point, my marks would be perfect if he checked them," Harry said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Not when you don't even know what a famous goblin rode into battle," she said, gesturing to the correction on the essay, "Or when your essay is more like a paragraph with only half of the information crammed into it, bloody hell Harry, your almost as bad as Ron," she sighed and leaned back against the couch.

Harry only grinned and set his essay aside before pulling Hermione to him and crashing their lips together.

"Oh Merlin, I love you," Hermione muttered against his lips, not giving him time to reply before crashing hers to his once again, moaning at the feeling of their bodies pressed together and their lips moving against each other.

 _October 30th: Halloween_

It was Halloween morning, and the Great Hall was decked out as usual with live bat's flying overhead, giant pumkins and jack-o-lanters, spider webs lining the walls, real ghosts sweeping across the room.

The only thing that was wrong was the _Daily Prophet_ that lay in front of her, the _Daily Prophet_ that was showing _exactly_ what she looked like to everyone.

 ** _,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. Golden Girl Gets Knocked Up,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,._**

 _Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age and war hero has recently begun to date her best friend and destroyer of Voldemort, Harry Potter after her break-up with the third member of the Golden Trio, Ron Weasley. This causes many questions as in the past Hermione and Harry were said to be going out during the duration of the Tri-Wizard Tournament._

 _Could they have possibly gone out before the TWT even?_

 _But that isn't all, our once thought to be perfect Golden Girl has become a major slut. Yes you read that right a slut. Hermione Granger is now pregnant with none other than Draco Malfoy's baby. Yes Draco Malfoy son of one of Voldemorts most trusted Death Eaters, and narrowly avoided getting the Dark Mark himself. It is reported by a witness that he was seen making a sex offer in front of Quidditch and Things a Quidditch store in Diagon Alley and apparently or Golden Girl took him up on it._

 _That is not all! 'The Boy That Lived' has also been reported to be sleeping around while in a relationship with the Golden Girl. He cheated with none other than Parvati Patil, one of the students murdered in the Death Eater attack at Hogwarts after begging for death because she didn't want to live in a world where her best friend Lavender Brown, killed during the Battle of Hogwarts by falling from a balcony then being attacked by Fenrir Greyback, a werewolf Death Eater._

 _Evidently the two lovers forgave each other, even when Granger confessed that she was pregnant and Potter confessed that he had slept with Patil._

 _Granger however may still be cheating behind Potter's back as she and Malfoy have become friends for what they are claiming is for their child's sake._

 _So will the Golden Girl and the 'Boy That Lived' relationship be forever, or will it go down in flames? The Daily Prophet will keep you updated on their crazy love life._

 _By,_

 _Addison Cornella_

 ** _,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,._**

"They called me a slut! Where do these bloody reporters get their bloody information! First Skeeter now this bint! For crying out bloody loud, I'll bet she's another beetle, or a rat, maybe she was Wormtail's girlfriend!" Hermione said, slamming a hand down on the table, she was outraged, the picture on the top of the page was of her and Harry sitting at the cafe in Diagon Alley the day that she has asked him to stay over, then there was another of Draco and her in front of the Quidditch store, you could see the door opening and Harry walking out.

 _We weren't even officially together in those pictures, nor were we when we had sex, it was never_ really _cheating, more like. . . .half cheating, if there's such thing. Ugh, I do not want to picture Wormtail with a girl, ugh._

"Hermione, calm down-"

"They called me a bloody slut!" Hermione snapped, cutting Harry off.

"Yes, but they've said worse-"

"I don't bloody give a shit! That woman wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for us, nor would she be if it weren't fro Draco's mother, I wish that Voldemort-"

"Now Hermione, you're being quite lou-"

"tortured and killed her, I wish that she was the one that got tortured by Bellatrix, I wish that she was the one that lost so many people that were close to her, I wish that she had to camp out in the cold for a year depressed because of a piece of a madman's soul that she had to have hanging around her neck more than a third of the time! I wish that she had to avoid Death Eaters and hardly eat because she would die if anyone caught her because she had 'dirty blood', because if she went through what we did, than she would not be saying that. She's be dead right now if it weren't for us, her body would be rotting-" Hermione stopped short realizing that she was now standing had been shouting and that the whole Great Hall was now in silence. up

"Oh just go and shove some food in your mouths!" she snapped before stalking out of the Great Hall.

 **Harry's Pov**

Harry sighed before standing up and following Hermione out of the Great Hall, Malfoy rose out of his seat to also follow, but Harry shook his head and he sat back down.

Harry had to admit that Hermione _had_ overreacted, but he also felt that what she said made sense, how could someone that might have been dead right now if it weren't for them say those things?

If Cornella had been through what he and Hermione had, if she faced Voldemort, if she got tortured by a crazy woman, and wore a piece of Voldemort's soul then she wouldn't have wanted to be treated this way.

Unless of course, she was on the other side and this was her form of revenge.

Harry spotted sitting on the floor in the hallway and smiled before approaching her. Her knees were clutched to her chest and her hair was plastered to parts of her face, wet with tears, tears that were still flowing at a rapid pace.

It broke Harry's heart to see her like this.

 **Hermione's Pov**

Never mess with a pregnant woman, that's what her mother had told her when her Aunt Joyce was pregnant and lashed out at everyone for even the smallest insult, and if she didn't get her way, there were tears. She was a grown woman acting like a three year old because of her hormones. Apparently Hermione was taking after her dear auntie, though what the Prophet had said about Hermione could hardly be called a small insult.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, sitting beside her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, sorry about what happened in the Great Hall, I just can't stand it when people are so ungrateful, I don't ask to be worshipped or anything, I just would like a little respect for _one_ in my bloody life," Hermione said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Don't apologize. Just next time, can you be a _little_ quieter when you decide to have an outburst?" Harry said, grinning.

"I'll try my best, but no promises, at least as long as I have this little thing inside me," Hermione said, grinning back and patting her stomach and smiling. Harry leaned in and kissed Hermione softly on the lips before pulling away and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

 _Just hopefully my baby won't be the next Voldemort._

 **A/N: So another chapter completed! Yay, I hope that you all liked it!**

 **Now answer me this in a review for my next fic.**

 **Do you want it to be a. . .**

 **Dramione**

 **Tomione (I have an idea for one, it's kind of dark in the beginning. I know that I will get to it eventually)**

 **Harmione**

 **Sevmione**

 **Cedmione**

 **A crossover Twilight/Harry Potter, if so tell me what pairing you want.**

 **Any other pairings, could be with different characters like Ginny or something, or a good idea with an OC, they don't have to be Hermione. :)**


	14. Christmas Break: The Malfoy's

**Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Harry Potter_** **.**

 **A/N: I apologize for not updating in while. I am leaving for Florida tomorrow morning and I will not have internet, if for some reason I end up getting it then I will be sure to update. The hotel I am staying at on the way there may have it though, but I still might not be able to update though. So just hang on and I will update in a couple weeks at the latest. Enjoy!**

 _December 14th Sunday_

Hermione sat at a table in The Three Broomsticks with Harry, one hand resting on her stomach, slowly rubbing her small baby bump.

She was scribbling down her schedule on a piece of parchment. Unlike past vacations that she spent at the Weasley's having fun the whole time, she would be going to many different houses over the duration of the Christmas Holidays.

 _Christmas Break_

 _23-24 Malfoy Manor with_

 _Draco and his family_

 _25-28 Grangers with Harry_

 _Draco comes by to meet_

 _parents on the 26th_

 _29-31 Weasley's with Harry_

"I still don't think that you should stay at the Malfoy's at all-"

"Harry. Draco and I aren't going to do anything. I just want to get to know my child's family better. Harry, I love you and I'm only going to be staying for a night. I'll be going to the Manor with them when we arrive at the train station on the 23rd, I'll be leaving at ten on Christmas Eve. Then I'll floo to the Weasley's to get you and floo to my parents house. Then you have to endure a few days with my parents, then we leave for the Weasley's," Hermione said, placing a hand over Harry's.

"Okay 'Mione but if he tries anything-"

"I'll hex him Harry. I understand why you don't trust me, why you don't trust me and him. But you did the same thing I did that night, you slept with someone. And we weren't together at the time, even though it felt like we were. I know that I got pregnant, but I'm sorry for that, but I'm also not sorry because I love this baby, even though I didn't plan for it. I still trust you even though you slept with Parvati, so I hope that you can trust me too," Hermione said, offering her boyfriend a small smile.

"I do trust you 'Mione. I just don't like seeing you and Malfoy together," Harry said.

Hermione sighed.

"Harry _Draco_ is the father of my baby. And I will have to be around him sometimes. When the baby is born that will include holidays. I love you Harry, but this baby's happiness will always come first. So if he or she wants to spend a day with both me and Draco and just be and Draco then he or she will get that. If he or she wants to spend a day with me and you, then he or she will get that,"

"Your kid's going to be spoiled," Harry grumbled, a smirk covering his face.

Hermione smiled at him and leaned across the table, capturing his lips in her own.

 **xxx**

 _December 23 5:00 PM_

Hermione and Harry stepped off of the train, putting down their trunks for a moment to crash their lips together in a hungry kiss, their tongues exploring each others mouths. Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione's waste and Hermione wrapped hers around Harry's neck, running her fingers through his hair.

"Granger, my parents are waiting, so if you will stop trying to eat Potter's face for a moment. . ." Hermione and Harry pulled away from each other, Hermione flushing as red as her Gryffindor scarf and Harry's cheeks slightly more rosy then before.

"I love you Harry, see you tomorrow night," Hermione said quietly before giving Harry one last peck on the lips before picking up her trunk following Draco through the crowds.

"Let me take your trunk, you're pregnant," Draco said.

"No, I've got it," Hermione resisted.

"Don't make me hex you," Draco threatened, a smirk playing at his lips.

"Don't make _me_ slap you," Hermione threatened back, grinning, but she handed over her heavy trunk to Draco.

"Bloody Merlin, what do you have in here, the whole library?" Draco asked.

"I'm sorry, I some of the books have charms on them and a lightening charm would interfere with them, and you asked to carry it," Hermione said, though her tone wasn't quite apologetic.

"Whatever," Draco muttered, "Mother and Father are over there," he added, pointing to a bench where the older Malfoy's could be seen sitting conversing quietly, ignoring the loathing glares they were revieving from others on the platform.

"Hello Narcissa, Mr. Malfoy, it's very nice to see you again, I hope that you have been well," Hermione said in greeting.

"Hermione! How are you? How is the baby?" Narcissa asked, quickly jumping up from the bench and pulling Hermione into a warm embrace. Hermione thought that she heard Lucius mutter 'filthy mudblood' under his breath but ignored it and hugged the Mafloy matron back.

"I'm wonderful, and so it the baby, I get to find out the gender when we get back from break," Hermione said.

"Oh be sure to OWL me as soon as you do, me and Lucius are dying to find out," Narcissa said before turning to Draco who was no talking quietly with Lucius.

"Draco, my son, how have you been doing?" she asked softly, as if she knew something that Hermione didn't.

"I'm fine Mother," Draco said, "It's nice to see you again," he added, his expression unreadable. Narcissa nodded.

"Well let's get you and Hermione warmed up, Hermione take my arm, only Malfoy's can apparate directly into the Manor," Narcissa said, holding her arm out to Hermione, who took it, clutching it tightly, and closed her eyes.

 **xxx**

Hermione sat on the sofa in the main sitting room beside Draco, having just finished an amazing dinner with the Malfoy's cooked by their fifteen house elves, who the Hermione's delight were now getting paid a galleon a week, of course that was Narcissa's decision, Lucius going along with it only because he would rather stay out of a fight with, quoting Draco, 'lethal' wife.

"So is Potter better at snogging than me?" Draco asked, smirking.

" _Harry_ and I's relationship is none of your business Malfoy," Hermione said.

"So, I'm better than?" Draco asked.

"It's not a competition," Hermione stated.

"I'm better, you think I'm better," Draco gloated.

"No Draco, I don't. Kissing is always better when done with someone you love, and Harry is a great snogger to begin with, but I love him and that makes it a thousand times better," Hermione said, averting her eyes from Draco so she didn't have to see the many emotions flashing through them.

"I think I'll be getting to bed now," Hermione said awkwardly, standing up.

"Right, I'll show you to your room," Draco said.

"I'm sure that I can find one of your many guest rooms on my own," Hermione said.

"No, you have your own room, Mother designed it, it's across from the nursery and next to mine in case you decide to stay over one night when the baby is born," Draco said.

 _Harry isn't going to like this_.

"She really didn't have to do that, Draco. This isn't my house-"

"Trust me, Mother doesn't work, and she is filthy rich, all she does is stay at the manor all day or goes somewhere to shop, or go to some party or gathering. And recently she hasn't been invited to any parties or gatherings, so she has spent some time buying things for you and the baby, just except the room and anything in it, the closet has some clothes, wear something from it tomorrow, it will make her so happy, she will be heartbroken if you don't," Draco said.

Hermione sighed and nodded and let Draco lead her to the room.

"Do you want to see the nursery?" Draco asked.

"I would love to," Hermione replied, smiling.

Draco led her across the hall and opened the door, revealing a huge room, a staircase leading up to a balcony where a black leather sofa and tow chairs were, a door was opened, showing a huge bathroom with black and sea foam green tiles. There was a dark wood crib sitting in one corner, a matching rocking chair with black leather cushions in another. There was also a dark wood changing table/dresser. A huge window lined one wall, a bench lining it, black leather cushions on it. There was also a huge walk in closet.

"Mum will adding more, once we find out the sex, and she only bought some of the big stuff so far, because she was also working on your room," Draco said.

"This is amazing, I'll have to thank Narcissa in the morning, really, she did a great job," Hermione gushed looking around at the room that would be her child's. She really would have to thank Narcissa. The room was amazing and something that Hermione would have loved as a child.

"Okay, I really need to get to sleep now," Hermione said walking out the door of the nursery and across the hall to her room before turning around so that she was facing Malfoy who was standing right behind her.

"Goodnight Hermione," he said quietly.

"Goodnight Draco," Hermione said, "and thank you so much for agreeing to let me stay here and being so good about everything," she added.

Draco just offered her one of his rare smiles, a smile that made Hermione want to smile back. She quickly opened the door and walked into her room, closing the door behind her.

The room was amazing, decorated in lavender and white, a nice change from the red and gold of the Gryffindor common room and dorms. The bed was a huge four-poster. her trunk sat in the corner near one of the two light purple leather chairs. Like the nursery there was a balcony with a sofa and tow chairs, except they were light purple. The bathroom door was open, the tiles white and purple, just a shade darker. There was a huge window lining the wall with light purple curtains, a bench ran along it with white leather cushions, a light purple pillow sitting at either end. There was a red wood desk and a white desk chair in one corner and a red wood night stand on either side of the bed, a lamp on one, a crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling.

If someone had told her that Narcissa Malfoy would decorate a beautiful room in the Malfoy Manor for Hermione to stay in a year ago then she would have brought them straight to St. Mungos.

She knew that she shouldn't except the room, but she also knew that Draco was right, Narcissa would be upset if she turned it down. And it was so welcoming, the color choices were perfect.

Hermione quickly changed into her black silk night gown before climbing into the bed and under the covers, flicking her wand to shut off the lights before setting it down on the nightstand with with lamp on it.

 **xxx**

"Hermione, wake up, breakfast is ready,"

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she sat up in the bed, the most comfortable bed that she had ever slept in and glanced at Draco, who was smirking, and she caught him glancing at her chest, the neckline of her night gown having fallen down so that it was exposing half of one of her nipples. She swiftly yanked up the neckline, glaring at Malfoy, who's smirk just widened, and she pretended that the bulge in his pants wasn't noticeable.

"Go get lost so that I can get dressed," Hermione snapped.

"Okay, I'll be outside the door," Draco said, still smirking as he exited the room.

Hermione walked over to the closet door and opened it, gasping as it revealed a huge walk-in closet, even bigger than the one in the nursery, and it was filled it clothes, shirts, pants, designer jeans, dresses, ball gowns, sweaters, shoes, jewelry.

Hermione sighed, unsure of whart to wear at first but quickly decided on a green and gold warm sweater dress that hugged her curves, leggings and black winter boots. Then she tamed her wild hair and pulled it back into a low pony tail. Then she quickly packed a red and silver sweater dress to wear at her parents for Christmas.

"Draco!" she called.

"Yeah?"

"I have gifts, should I bring them?" she asked.

"No, we're opening gifts tonight," he yelled back. Hermione looked herself over in the four-way mirror, applied a bit of light make-up, then satisfied walked over to the door and opened it, revealing herself to Draco.

"Wow, you're beautiful Hermione," Draco blurted out, obviously not thinking before he spoke. Hermione smiled at him, not missing the fact that he said 'you're beautiful' not 'you look beautiful'.

Draco led Hermione to the dining room in silence.

Narcissa and Lucius were already seated, the table filled with food.

"Good morning Hermione dear, you look beautiful! Come and sit down, eat as much as you would like," Narcissa said, smiling warmly at Hermione. Lucius just gave her a curt nod, acknowledging her presence.

Hermione sat down beside Draco and served herself some eggs, toast, bacon, and pumpkin juice, then began to dig in, starving.

The conversation flowed easily, even Lucius joining in occasionally. They talked about Hogwarts, and the baby, then the conversation turned to the NEWTs.

Hermione was both nervous and excited for them, but Draco was not looking forward to them in the least.

"Draco, you'll do fine-" Hermione began but Draco cut her off.

"I'm not scared about my grade, I just don't want to sit through hours of writing essays," Draco said.

"There's always the interactive part-"

"That's less than half of the test though," Draco pointed off.

Narcissa and Lucius sat silently watching Draco and Hermione converse.

"It's important though, it will determine what job you can get in the future," Hermione said.

"Yes, but shouldn't what you can do be more important than what you can write about doing?" Draco asked.

"No, you need to know the concept of something to be able to do it, well most of-"

"You sound like Umbridge," Draco said, cutting her off.

"I do not, you didn't let me finish! What I was going to say was, most of the time. It always helps to know why what you are doing makes something happen," Hermione said.

"Whatever," Draco muttered, "it's just we wouldn't still be in school if we couldn't do those things, hell we wouldn't even have made it past the first year, you need to get a certain grade to get to the second,"

"Yes, but you need to be tested to see how _well_ you can do those things, and how _much_ you know about them," Hermione said.

"Fine you win," Draco relented, smirked.

"Well then, what is my prize?" Hermione asked, forcing herself not to smirk at the words, but a small smirk must have forced its way onto her lips because of what Draco's reply was.

"Shagging me?"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" Narcissa exclaimed.

"I'm with Harry!" Hermione said at the same time.

"It was a joke Granger, Mother," Draco said.

"Well it wasn't funny," Lucius spoke.

"Bloody hell," Draco muttered, taking a bite of his toast.

 **xxx**

Hermione, Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa all sat in the sitting room, Hermione and Draco each on chairs and Lucius and Narcissa on the couch, Lucius' arm around Narcissa's shoulders. A pile of presents sat in front of each person.

"Hermione, you open yours first," Narcissa said.

Hermione picked up one of the boxes, the second smallest one.

"That one is from me," Narcissa said. Hermione carefully unwrapped it from it's silver wrapping, revealing a black velvet jewelry box. Hermione glanced at Narcissa who nodded and Hermione opened the boy, revealing a beautiful necklace with a silver chain with a sliver locket hanging from it, emeralds and diamonds lining the edges of the oval.

"You can put a picture of you and Harry in it," Narcissa said, smiling at Hermione and she thought that she saw Draco frown at his mother's words.

"Oh thank you so much Narcissa, it's beautiful, I don't deserve all of this-"

"That's exactly what I told her when she was picking that out," Lucius said, cutting Hermione off, but she thought that she could see a hint of a teasing tint in his eyes.

"Of course you deserve it Hermione," Narcissa said, "Draco, how about you help her put it on," she added.

"Of course Mother," Draco said, standing up and walking over to Hermione. He took the necklace from Hermione and she pulled her hair out of the way and allowed Draco to clasp it around her neck.

"Thank you," she said, smiling at him. Draco nodded and sat back down. Hermione picked up the next box and unwrapped it. Inside was a book, a very old book, the binding worn, the pages yellowed and faded, the title barley visible on the cover, _Spells: 1403 by Clark Harroldton_. Hermione ran her fingers over the cover. It was an amazing gift, a perfect gift really. Harroldton was a famous author, but a lot of his books had been destroyed over the years.

Hermione glanced up, trying to figure out who of the three Malfoys sitting before her would have gotten her such an amazing gift.

"It was from me Granger," Lucius said. Hermione's face must have betrayed how astonished she was because of what Lucius said next.

"Is it really that surprising that I got you a gift that you like?"

Draco answered for her, "Father, considering that we watched a madwoman torture her, it's just about as surprising as the fact that she is having my baby,"

Hermione smirked and said, "Thank you so much Mr. Malfoy, it's perfect, really it is,"

Then she picked up the final box, a small one, from Draco and unwrapped it revealing a square black velvet jewelry box. Hermione opened it, revealing a beautiful watch. It was a sliver band about a centimeter thick around with a tiny clock in the center, lined by sapphires and diamonds.

"It's beautiful Draco," Hermione said truthfully and she smiled at him before slipping the watch on, "thank you, these were perfect, all of them," Hermione said.

Next Draco opened his presents, a new trunk from his mother and some dress robes from his father. Then he picked up the box from Hermione and opened it, revealing a dark green potions bottle.

"It was Salazar Slytherin's. I found it it Grimmuald Place along with some other things that Harry said I could have," Hermione said. Draco ignored her too, busy examining the bottle.

When he spoke all he said was, "Thank you Hermione, this is great," before going back to examining the bottle.

Next Narcissa opened hers. A necklace from Lucius and a vase from Draco. Then she opened Hermione's gift. Two dark wood boxes covered with emeralds. They were each a rectangular shape and were three by ten inches.

"You put something in one and it will show up in the other," Hermione explained, smiling as she saw the smile grow on Narcissa's face.

"Oh Hermione, it's perfect! Thank you so much!" she exclaimed.

Lastly Lucius opened his gifts. A new wand cover from Narcissa and a potions book and a cauldron from Draco. After opening the gifts from his family he unwrapped the small box from Hermione, revealing a red velvet jewelry box, he flipped it open revealing Slytherin's locket, the same one that had been made into a horcrux.

"Ron didn't want it. I restored it as much as I could," Hermione said, smiling, she could tell by Lucius' expression that he liked the gift.

"Thank you for the gift Granger," he said.

Hermione smiled and glanced at the clock.

"Bloody hell. I've got to get going. I've had a wonderful time with all of you. I'll see you the day after Chistmas Draco," Hermione said. Lucius nodded and Narcissa rose to hug Hermione, Draco also gave her a quick hug.

"Goodbye Hermione," he whispered in her ear.

Hermione gave the Malfoy's one last wave before throwing a handful of floo powder into the fire-place, turning the red-orange flames green, said 'the Burrow' loudly, and stepped into them, heading off to pick up Harry then take him back to her parents house.

She smiled, looking down at the bracelet Draco gave her before smoothing her dress, both anxious to see Harry again and already missing Draco. As she flooed she thought about how Draco had reacted when she had said that kissing was always best when done with someone you love, remembering the emotions that had clouded his gray eyes. She pushed the thought from her head and stepped out of the fireplace at the Weasley's. Though there was still part of her mind trying to figure out just what emotions she had seen in his eyes, just what he was thinking at that moment. Had he figured out that he loved someone?

 **A/N: So this was the longest chapter that I've ever written at 3,798 words, and it's currently 3:07 in the morning as I'm writing this and I'm leaving for Florida at 6:00, so it will be an exhausting car ride, but I'm not driving so I'll probably fall asleep. I will try to update if the hotel we stay at has wifi. I apologize for any editing errors, but I need to get to sleep. The next chapter (whenever I get to write and post it) will be the next part of Christmas break, at the Grangers, then the one after that will be at the Weasley's. Thank you for reading and please review!**

 **~~HarryPotterandTwilightFan**


	15. Christmas Break: The Granger's

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_.**

 **Important A/N: I would like to thank everyone that reviewed for the last chapter. I have just gotten back from Florida! Yay, I have to admit I was getting sick of the constant humidity and no internet. While I was in Florida though, I thought a lot about my fics, planning ahead and writing down ideas in a notebook (I also did some planning for the novel that I'm writing). And while I was thinking this story over, I gave it a lot of thought, and thought of some of the suggestions that Alexa Chloe gave me, and decided to make a summary change. I have four ways that the plot may go now, one of those being my original, and I'm not sure which one I want yet, so I decided to stay on the safe side and change the summary so that it will fit any of those. I hope that you don't mind, and please don't hate on me. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. **

**PS: Keep an eye out for added characters that may indicate a plot change if I decide to veer off my original course.**

 **PS Again: I am totally obsessed with _Twilight_ to the point where I think I should be hospitalized, because I swear I saw a vampire in the gas station when we were driving home from Florida. Okay, I know that there are some unnaturally attractive people out there, there was this hot dude at the library before that I thought was a vampire, he kind of looked like Jasper, he even had the right eyes, but the guy that I saw in the gas station was perfect. **

**He was wearing a white tank top and jeans. His hair was dark, and we was pale, not too pale, but pale. Let me just say his body was hot. I can't remember exactly what his face looked like (so I didn't see his eyes), but I do remember that it was perfect, it's almost as if I'm trying to forget and remember him at the same time, like I want to remember, but I shouldn't.**

 **Now here's the weirdest part, I looked away for just a couple moments, getting coffee for my grandpa, and when I glanced back he was gone. He wasn't in the parking lot, in a car pulling out, or just sitting in a car and he was nowhere in the gas station, and I'm pretty sure he wasn't in the bathroom. If he was I would have seen him walking towards it or into it.**

 **I think that I might be going crazy, do you think that I'm seeing things? Sorry for the long Author's Note and enjoy the chapter.**

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace into the Weasley's living room, to find herself face to face with Harry.

"You're late 'Mione, I thought that. . ." Harry trailed off. Hermione smiled at him before wrapping her arms around his neck and crashing their lips together in a heated kiss, running her tongue over his lips. Harry parted them, letting her in and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey 'Mione, you and Harry having fun?" Ron's voice asked, and Hermione could just hear the smirk in it. She sighed and pulled away, though she kept Harry's hand intertwined in her own.

"Yes, we were having a splendid time before you decided to interrupt us," Hermione said, smiling at Ron, "where are the others?" she asked.

"In the kitchen," Ron replied. Hermione nodded and glanced at the clock she and Harry were supposed to be at her parent's by now.

"Well tell them that I said hello and that we'll see you all in a few days," she said, giving Ron a quick hug before taking Harry's hand again and throwing a handful of floo powder into the fire.

 **xxx**

Hermione and Harry stumbled into the sitting room of the Granger's residence.

"Hermione! Harry!" Hermione glanced over at the sofa where she saw her mother folding a page over in a thick book, "you two get straight upstairs, Harry you can stay in Hermione's room, just don't do anything or Ross will have both of our heads," Helen said.

"Thank's Mum, I'll talk to you in the morning, I've missed you," Hermione said, giving Helen a hug. Harry picked up both of their trunks and began up the stairs, Hermione let go of her mother, flashing her one last smile before following Harry upstairs and into her room.

"So, how was Malfoy's?" Harry asked, sitting down on her bed.

"It was nice. Narcissa is putting together an amazing nursery for the baby, and she also decorated a beautiful room for me for if I have to stay over to be with the baby sometimes, she gave me loads of clothes, but I'm probably not ever going to wear them all, but I did bring a dress for tomorrow. Oh and they loved the gifts that I got them, even Lucius liked his. Oh and they got me wonderful gifts too. Lucius got me an old spell book, Narcissa gave me this necklace," Hermione fingered the locket on her neck, "she got it so that I could put a picture of us in it,"

"And what did Malfoy get you?" Harry asked.

Hermione held her wrist out to Harry, showing him the beautiful watch, her favorite out of all of them.

"That was nice of him," Harry said indifferently. Hermione smiled at him and kissed him softly on the lips before curling up under the covers, cuddling up as close to Harry as she could in the warm bed.

 **xxx**

Hermione woke up early the next morning to the sounds of voices coming from downstairs. She got dressed in the red and silver sweater dress, leggings, and white winter boots. Then she pulled her hair up into a messy bun before walking out out of the bathroom over to the bed to find Harry missing.

 _Bloody hell._

Hermione walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where she found her mother, father, and Harry sitting at the table eating pancakes.

"Marry Christmas Hermione!" Helen said, standing up and giving her daughter a hug, "oh look you're starting to show! I can't believe I'm going to grandmother,"

Ross just offered his daughter a smile, though it didn't reach his eyes, his eyes that were clouded with disappointment.

Hermione sat down beside Harry and began to eat, feeling like Ron as she stuffed the food into her mouth, starving. Her mother and father made easy conversation with each other and Harry joined in occasionally. Hermione remained silent, not at all as comfortable as she was at the Malfoy's, and that was something that she never expected to happen, to be more comfortable with Draco Malfoy and his parents than with her own family.

 **xxx**

After breakfast everyone gathered around in the sitting room to open presents.

"You first Harry," Hermione said with a smile, walking over to the Christmas tree and picking up a square box and carrying it over to Harry who quickly ripped it open like a little kid, causing both of her parents to smile.

Harry opened the box revealing a pensieve and a large number of small bottles.

"McGonagall gave me the memories, they were Dumbledore's of the Marauders and Lily," Hermione explained.

Harry carefully set the box down before standing up and, completely forgetting about her parents, scooped Hermione up into his arms and kissed her deeply, both of them quickly getting lost in the kiss.

After a few moments Hermione heard her father cough and quickly pulled away from Harry, smoothing over her dress.

"Anyway," Helen began, "we weren't sure what to get you so. . .here," she handed Harry an envelope.

"It's just a little cash reward for _not_ being the one to get my daughter pregnant at nineteen," Ross said.

"I can't take this," Harry said.

"It's a gift Harry, you deserve it," Helen said.

"Still-"

"Just take the bloody money," Hermione snapped, ripping the envelope from his hand and stuffing it in hos pocket for him.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Granger, that was very generous of you," Harry said and handed them each a book with a bow stuck on top of it.

"Hermione told me that you were dentists, so I thought maybe you would like to learn about wizard healing," Harry said, and Hermione smiled as she saw the interest spark in both of her parent's eyes.

"Hermione, we put some money in your bank account, but we also wanted to give you this," Helen said, handing Hermione a few unwrapped books, "we didn't have time to wrap them, they just came in the mail this morning,"

"Thank you so much," Hermione said, smiling at her parents, she knew that it was hard for them to shop for her now that most of her life involved magic and the wizarding world.

"Hermione," Harry handed Hermione a small unwrapped black box. Hermione smiled at him and took the lid off, revealing a pair of beautiful gold hoop earrings with tiny diamonds on them.

"They were my Mum's," Harry said quietly and Hermione felt her heart melt.

"Thank you so much Harry," she said, putting the earrings in before leaping into Harry's arms, "I love you," she whispered before kissing him softly on the lips.

 **xxx**

Hermione opened her eyes the morning of the 26th, glancing over at her bed to see that Harry had already gotten up and was probably downstairs stuck with her parents, poor Harry.

Hermione rolled out of bed and took a quick shower before putting on a white sweater and jeans, pulling her hair into a low ponytail and heading downstairs.

She walked into the kitchen and saw her mother and Harry sitting at the table eating toast, she heard the TV playing in the sitting room where her father was watching the morning news and was relieved that he wasn't bothering Harry.

"Good morning Mum, morning Harry," Hermione said upon entering the room before picking up a few pieces of toast from the counter and spreading grape jam and mustard on them, before sitting down at the table next to Harry nad taking a huge bite from one of them.

"And you think Ron eats weird combinations," Harry muttered, causing Helen to laugh and Hermione to scowl.

"Shut up, it's good," Hermione said then added with a smirk, "You should try some Harry,". She picked up a piece of toast and put it on Harry plate.

Harry looked disgustedly at the toast before picking it up quickly dropping it back onto Hermione's plate.

"I'll just take your word for it," he said.

"Suit yourself, me and the baby love it," Hermione said taking another bite.

 **xxx**

Harry, Hermione, Ross, and Helen sat in the sitting room, Hermione and Harry cuddled up on the couch, Ross and Helen each sitting on a chair.

Harry was playing with Hermione's hair, twirling it around in his fingers and softly kissing her head, one of his hands rested on her stomach, slowly rubbing the small baby bump.

Hermione's eyes fluttered closed, listening to the murmur of her parents and Harry's conversation and let herself begin to drift off to sleep, exhausted.

"Bloody hell!" Hermione sat up straight, her lips curving into a smirk when she saw the flames in the fire place turn green and Draco stumbled out of it, brushing ashes from his pants and shirt.

Hermione's parents and Harry watched as slid out of Harry's arms and approached Draco, still smirking as she embraced him, not caring about the ashes that got on her white sweater.

Hermione pulled away from the embrace, that was a little two long for her to be sharing with someone that was nothing except the father of her child, at least that was what she kept telling herself, that Draco was nothing except the person that she had made a mistake with.

"So your the man that got my daughter pregnant!" Ross burst out, "You are the person that ruined my daughter's life! You took advantage of someone that was in emotional pain! She came running to you of all people asking for sex, but no, you didn't even think of turning her down! Instead you went ahead and like the filthy piece of disgusting trash you are you went and acted like a slut and had unprotected sex with her!"

"You are a worthless bloody man-whore! A filthy disgusting creature who gave my daughter hell since she was bloody eleven years old, for almost half of her life! You made her cry, you made her feel bad about herself," Ross jabbed his finger into Draco's chest, "Then you think that you can just seduce her and get her pregnant-"

"That's enough Dad!" Hermione screamed, stepping in between her father and Draco, "I have forgiven Draco for everything that he has done in the past, he is a good person, and he did those things because he held onto his father's every word. His father, who is buy the way doing his very best to go against his beliefs that he probably got from his father, and be polite to me, the mother of his son's baby.

"Draco is _not_ a filthy disgusting creature, he was brought up to believe that I am. And you know what if the roles were switched then I think that I would have a harder time being nice to him, I don't think that I'd be able to be nearly as good about all of this as he is. It's true I'm a mudblood and you and Mum are muggles, and I'm proud of that, Draco never gave me hell, the only people that ever gave me hell were Voldemort and Bellatrix. All Draco did was make me stronger. I love being a muggle-born, I get the best of both worlds. And you know what Draco's family has been amazing and welcoming towards me, it would be nice if you could even try half as hard as Lucius is, because it was _my_ mistake, not Draco's.

"Now, I'm going to go the Weasley's early, because I don't want to be around you anymore, at least not until you can learn to respect Draco. Draco, go ahead and apparate out, you just have to be outside the door, I'll see you at Hogwarts, and I'm so, so sorry," Hermione said, anxious to get Draco out of the house before her father blew up again.

"It's okay, at least your father's not an murderer," Draco muttered the ghost of a smirk tracing his lips.

"Hurry up and leave before her becomes one," Hermione hissed, pushing Draco in the direction of the front door, Helen stood up and followed him. Then Hermione accioed her and Harry's trunks, shrinking them and stuffing them into her pocket.

"Hermione-" her father began.

"No Dad, I'll see you whenever I feel that I can forgive you for treating Draco the way you did," Hermione said smiling sadly at her father before stepping into the floo.

"Thank you for having me Mr. Granger, if it's any consolation I don't like Malfoy much either," Harry said before also stepping into the fire-place.

 **A/N: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, the next will be posted soon! Please review!**


	16. Christmas Break: The Weasley's

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_.**

 **A/N: I just wanted to let everyone know that I will be posting for my other stories soon, I am just having so much fun with this one. I would like to reply to a guest review, even though you said that you were going to drop this story. I am not getting rid of Harry. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, and I will update my other stories as soon as possible. :)**

 _December 31st 9:00 PM New Year's Eve_

Hermione sat alone on the sofa in the Weasley's sitting room, a book lay open on her lap. Everyone else was outside playing Quidditch except Mrs. Weasley who was bustling around the kitchen cooking supper.

Hermione sighed and put her book down rubbing her eyes and letting out a huge yawn. Then she froze. The watch that Draco had given her was bloody glowing.

"What the. . ." she quickly took it off, hating herself as she wondered if it was going to explode in her face or something, not that she didn't deserve it for many many reasons, the first being getting pregnant in the first place.

Then in stopped glowing and Hermione watched in great interest as words began to appear, engraved in a thin elegant script on the underside of the watch.

 _I Love You Hermione_

"Bloody hell," Hermione murmured as she felt her heart melt at the words and tried to ignore the reciprocating emotions that she felt at Draco's gesture. Hermione spent several moments staring at the words, wondering if the words could possibly be true, if Draco could really love her, a muggle-born.

Hermione was jolted out of her thoughts by the front door opening and quickly took the watch off and stuffed it into the pocket of her jeans.

"Hey 'Mione, reading again?" Ron asked grinning, "Let me guess, _Hogwarts: A History_?"

Hermione scowled at her friend.

"No Ronald, actually I'm reading the spell book that Lucius Malfoy gave me," she said, "but I should buy the newest addition. . ." she added as an afterthought.

Ron just shook his head and followed Ginny, Fred and Lee Jordan who was helping Fred with the fireworks into the kitchen, most likely to eat all of the food before it even made it to the table. Harry walked over to Hermione and sat down beside her and Hermione shifted so that the lump of the watch in her pocket wasn't visible.

"How was the game?" she asked.

"It was good. . .listen, 'Mione, I need to talk to you about something. . ."

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked, the anxious expression on Harry's face worrying her.

"I don't want you to be around Malfoy anymore," Harry said quickly. Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Harry continued talking before she got the chance to voice her opinion, "I love you Hermione, and I understand that you will need to be around Malfoy for the baby's sake sometimes, but other than that, I don't think that you should be around him. I don't want you spending holiday's with him so that you can 'get to know his family',"

Hermione felt anger slowly bubbling up, her temper rising.

"I don't believe that it's up to you who I spend my time with Harry Potter. Your my boyfriend, not my father, hell not even my father can tell me who I spend my time with," Hermione said, trying her best to keep herself under control.

"Hermione, you're having his bloody baby and like you said, I'm your boyfriend and I think that I have every right to not want to to hang around him," Harry said.

"He's my child's father, Harry!" Hermione said, her voice rising.

"So what! That doesn't mean that you have to spend half your time with him like you're dating both of us! You don't have to bring him home to meet your parents then _defend_ when your father accuses him for things that a a hundred percent true! You don't have to be so bloody nice to him!"

"I'm nice to him Harry, because there is no reason not to be! He made some mistakes, but didn't we all? I'm supposed to be the perfect Golden Girl, but I ran off and had sex with someone that I'm supposed hate and now I'm pregnant. You had sex with someone that wanted to die that same night. Someone that begged Death Eaters to kill her. And you know what? My father accused Draco of taking advantage of me, but you took just as much advantage of Parvati as Draco did of me! The only difference is that I got pregnant and Parvati didn't!"

"That's a big difference Hermione! Parvati and I took precautions, you and Malfoy didn't! And I'm not the one spending half of my time with someone that my boyfriend. . .or girlfriend. . .or whatever hates!" Harry said, his voice too rising.

"Hate is a strong word!" Hermione snapped.

"Not strong enough!" Harry snapped back.

"Really? Because apparently 'hate' was a strong enough word for bloody Voldemort! Do you really hate _Draco_ more than the person that killed your parents?" Hermione said, her voice rising even more so that she was almost yelling.

"Apparently I do!" Harry yelled back.

"I'm sure that you're parents Sirius, Remus, and oh yeah, Snape just _love_ that!" Hermione yelled, "the fact that you just _hate_ the person that was the reason for all of their deaths, that you don't feel something just a _little_ stronger!"

"That's besides the point! I don't want you around Malfoy!"

"Well that's too bad then Harry, because he's not my enemy, he's my friend, one maybe even one of my best friends and he's the father of my baby!"

"But I said-"

"And I don't care!" Hermione yelled, cutting him off, tears stinging in her eyes, she knew that all of the Weasley's must be listening to them from the kitchen.

"Hermione I just don't want you to be off doing who knows what with someone that you've already-"

"Harry I told you a million times that Draco and I are doing nothing!" Hermione said, the first tear to make it's way down her cheek.

"That's not the-"

"Harry I'm done okay! Done with all of this, with us! We both made pretty much the same mistake that night, yet for some reason I trust you way more that you trust me! And I'm done with that! I'll see you at Hogwarts!" Hermione yelled, tears now flowing steadily down her face as she picked up her trunk that was already packed and sitting by the door and shrunk it, sticking it into her pocket with the watch.

"Hermione-"

"No Harry, I'm done," Hermione said firmly, hoping that she wouldn't regret this later.

Then she walked over to the fire place and threw a handful of floo powder into it yelling 'Malfoy Manor' before disappearing into the bright green flames.

 **xxx**

When Hermione stumbled out of the fire place and into the main sitting room of Malfoy Manor she expected it to either be empty or to have the one or more of the Malfoy's occupying it. Instead it was filled with witches and wizards wearing dress robes and gowns, some hold glasses of red or white wine. A door that she had never really noticed before was open revealing a huge ball room also full of people, some dancing, others seating at tables lining the room eating and drinking.

Hermione was wearing a cranberry colored sweater with small snowflakes on it that Mrs. Weasley had knitted for her jeans, and white snow boots. Her hair was pulled into a low ponytail but some strands had managed to break free from their hold and were plastered to her tear stained face.

In other words she looked like hell.

She felt totally out of place. _Stupid New Year's Eve Ball._

"Hermione?"

Hermione let out a sigh of relief at the familiar sound of Draco's voice and gave a half-hearted smile as she watched him push people aside as he approached.

"Oh Hermione are you okay?" he asked, concern and. . . .love? in his gray eyes.

Hermione ignored his question, instead opting to pull him into tight embrace and letting the tears flow harder than ever, ignoring the stupid staring purebloods.

"What happened Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Harry, I broke up with him," Hermione whispered.

"What did Potter do?" Draco demanded anger lighting up his eyes.

"He didn't want me to be around you anymore-"

"Hermione you didn't have to. . ." Draco said trailing off, looking into her chocolate eyes.

"Yes I did, I need someone who trusts me," Hermione said, hardly noticing as Draco led her out of the sitting room and down the hall towards her bedroom, stopping in front of her door.

"Hermione. . ."

Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes and reached into the pocket of her jeans, pulling out her watch and turning it over, revealing the words in engraved into it.

"I love you too," she whispered before wrapping her arms around Draco's neck and kissing him softly on the lips.

"Hermione, I've always loved you," Draco said quietly, "Since the first day of Hogwarts, I knew that there was something special about it. But what would my father think if I fell in love with a 'mudblood'? I will never forgive myself for how I treated-"

Hermione cut him off with yet another kiss.

"It doesn't matter anymore, the past is the past," she whispered.

 **xxx**

Hermione and Draco spent the rest of the night in her room, cuddled up on her bed, neither of them having any interest in going to the ball and they soon fell asleep entangled in each other's arms.

 **A/N: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and don't hate me for having Harry and Hermione break up. Also, I've heard from several people that J.K. Rowling said that Draco has always loved Hermione but wasn't able to express his feelings because of his family's prejudices and that he almost switched sides during the final battle because of his love for her. Does anyone know if that's true? And if so do you have a source? I like to think that it's true, but I want to know for sure if it is or isn't. Anyway, review!**


	17. Returning (Very Short Chapter Sorry!)

**Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Harry Potter_** **.**

 **A/N: I know that I have not updated any of my HP stories lately, and that is because I am back to school, ugh, and I am working on my three _Twilight_ stories at the time. I will try to update more, but until next weekend at least I will probably only be able to update a few fics, maybe less because I have been lazy lately and I'm not going to bed any time after ten thirty, because it takes me at least a half hour to get to sleep and I hate being tired at school and I have be up at five thirty to get ready and have some time to do things before school. I am currently having the most horrible writers block for _You Are In Love_ , that is why I decided to spice this story up with a lot of plot twists, because if I don't have twists in my stories then they don't usually go anywhere, so don't count on an update for that for a while, and if I do update it then it will probably be a fairly short chapter. Anyway this is just a short chapter to hold every one off.**

 **PS: _F_ _orever Changed_ will be updated as soon as I fine out exactly how I want biology class to go. Should I start with Edward's Pov or Bella's?**

 **Hermione's Pov**

Hermione sat at the dining room table with the Malfoy's, quickly chewing on her piece of bacon, like always it felt like home with them, Lucius and Narcissa talking quietly to themselves, but not in a secretive way, Hermione could hear every word they were saying. It was casual talk, just about the party that had occurred the night before.

When she had awoken that morning, earlier than usual, it had taken her a moment to remember where she was and why, but then the memories had come flashing back. Breaking up with Harry. Going to the manor. Telling Draco she loved him. She still couldn't believe that she said that, it was true though, she did love him. But she thought that she had loved Harry in a romantic way too, and Ron. Hermione had pushed the thought aside though and headed through the maze of hallways to find the dining room.

"Hermione," Draco said.

"Yes Draco?"

"We have to leave? Are you sure that half of the food was enough?" Draco asked, smirking. Hermione shoved the rest of her bacon in her mouth and stood up.

"I'm pregnant, I'll have as much of you food as I want," she said before stalking off towards the fire-place in mock anger.

 **xxx**

At the train station, Draco and Hermione quickly boarded the train. Hermione ignored it when she heard Harry call out to her from somewhere behind her and clasped Draco's hand tightly in hers as they found an empty compartment together.

 **Ginny's Pov**

Ginny blinked back tears as she huddled up in her now empty compartment. The one that just minutes ago she had been sharing with Dean. But no, he had gone and broken up with her for no reason like the jerk he was.

Ginny curled up in the corner of the bench and the wall, pressing her cheek to the window as the tears continued to stream down her face. She and Dean had been together so long. And apparently she had never meant anything to him. Apparently she had just been his toy, something that could be disposed of whenever he wanted. They had been snogging, everything was going just great when he pulled away and said, "We're over," before pulling himself completely away from her and exiting the compartment.

"Ginny, are you okay?" Ginny looked up, straight into the familiar face of Harry Potter.

"Dean broke up with me," she said quietly as he sat down, then proceeded to tell him what had happened.

"It's not easy is it," he murmured, putting his arm around her. She knew immediately that he was talking about Hermione.

"No it's not," Ginny sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

 **Hermione's Pov**

Hermione let out a tired sigh as Draco helped her off the train then took her trunk from her. Who knew that sitting in a train all day could be this exhausting?

"I'll see you tomorrow Draco," Hermione said once they entered the Great Hall.

"You sure you don't want to sit with me?" Draco asked.

"Positive, I don't think that they Slytherins would appreciate it," Hermione said.

"See you tomorrow then," Draco said, kissing her lightly on the cheek before heading over to his own table. A small amount of pink tinged Hermionae's cheeks as she headed over to the Gryffindor table. Unsure of where to sit, not wanting to talk to Harry just yet she sat down next to Neville.

 **A/N: So, I know where I want this story to go, but I have to find a way to make it flow. So thank you for reading, and I apologize for this short and not perfectly written chapter, I just wanted to get an update up. So just do me a favor and don't yell at me for such a short chapter, because i swear the next one _will_ be longer. **

**HP &TWFan**


	18. I'm Not Sorry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **A/N: I am so sorry it has been so long, school and cheerleading have both been crazy, and I hardly even had time to sleep. I did not expect the amount of homework that I would be getting this year. Please forgive me, I swear no matter how long it takes me to update my stories I won't give up on any of them. I have the flu, but I'm getting better and I have today, tomorrow, and Friday off, plus the weekend for Thanksgiving and I'm going to try and update a lot of my stories.**

 **PS: I am planning on updating _You Are In Love Soon_. So the hiatus really isn't going to last as long as I thought it would, lol. Oh and if any of you like _Hunger Games_ then check out my new fic _Meant For Each Other_. It's a Katniss/Peeta.**

 **I got a fictionpress acount! My username is** MountainSky8899 **. Please check out the original story I'm working on it's called _Not So Bad After All_.**

 **Oh god, I just realized that I have been using your instead of you're in my fics _a lot_ so sorry about that, I type too quickly.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this chapter, and may the odds be ever in your favor!**

* * *

 **Hermione's Pov**

Hermione sat outside under the old oak tree, Draco sat behind her, braiding her hair into a French Braid. Her hands resting on her seven month pregnant stomach.

"Potter alert," Draco muttered under his breath.

It had been months since they had returned from Christmas break and was now early May (I'm almost positive that that's incorrect if you look had now pregnant she was during Christmas, but I really don't feel like going back and checking so just go with it people!) Harry was still sulking around, Ginny though was happily back together with Dean. Flaunting her happy relationship around to everyone. Between brooding Harry and overly happy Ginny, life got really annoying.

Hermione looked up from the leaf that she had been picking at. Harry was standing by the bench about twenty yards away, staring longingly at her.

"Maybe you should talk to him, get it over with," Draco suggested. Hermione hadn't said a word to Harry other than a mumbled 'good morning' at breakfast.

"Not yet," Hermione said as Draco finished her braid and pulled her back onto his lap, kissing her neck gently. Harry turned away and started to trek around the lake, walking slowly, looking down at his feet. Then she let out a sigh and rose to her feet. She really did have to talk to Harry. It wasn't fair to him to just go on like this, or her. If anything, after all that they had been through, they had to at least be friends.

"Harry! Wait!" she called, walking quickly after him, unable to run because of the huge bulge that was her stomach.

"What Hermione? You've made it pretty bloody clear that you want _nothing to_ do with me!" Harry said turning around, an angry glare set on his face, "I don't know _what_ I did to deserve this from you. I forgave you for practically cheating on me-"

"You did the same thing-"

"I'm not finished! For practically cheating on me _and_ being stupid enough to get yourself fucking pregnant! I tried my best to be as bloody supportive of your relationship with Malfoy. It's really not my fault that I was worried that you would go and shag him, because, after all, that's what got you into this mess in the first place! You know what Hermione? I'm not sorry. I'm not sorry that I told you to stop spending so much time with him! Because I think that no matter what you would have chosen him over me! You would have just made a "mistake" again!"

Hermione remained silent for a few moments, trying to figure out if Harry was finished with his rant yet.

"Harry. I'm pregnant. I overreacted that night, get over it. I made some mistakes," Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry's pointed look, " _Fine_ I've made _a lot_ of mistakes since the war, but I don't want to lose you, or Ron, or Ginny, or Draco. I don't think I'd be able to live with myself. . ." Hermione trailed off uncertainly.

"Hermione. I can't believe you," was all Harry said before turning and walking away.

 **Harry's Pov**

"Hermione. I can't believe you," was all Harry said before turning round and walking away.

He was sick of it. Sick of Hermione and her stupid apologies and excuses. She wasn't the woman that he used to know. The one that would never get pregnant by a one night stand. She wouldn't even have a one night stand, with anyone.

But, fuck, he missed her _so_ much. It took all of his strength not to turn around and crash his lips down on hers. But instead he let her walk back to the ferret so that he could do just that.

If he ever thought that things were going to get better after Voldemort was dead, then he was wrong. His life was messed up even without a crazy psychopath intent on killing him and taking over the world.

 **Ginny's Pov**

Ginny snuggled up closer to Dean. They had only remained broken up for a couple of weeks before he had pulled her into a broom closet and proceeded to snog her senseless, telling her between heated kisses how wrong he was to leave her. How he had left her because he was scared. Because when they had been making out of the train he had realized that he was in love her her.

He had never been in love with someone before.

It was a nice feeling, being in the arms of someone you loved, and that loved you back.

She felt bad for Harry and for Ron, both of them still loved Hermione. Ron was just smart enough (even though it took him long enough) to not be a git and just be her friend. Harry on the other hand, in Ginny's opinion, had been a little controlling, yet Hermione could have done more to reassure him that she didn't want Draco, yet apparently she did.

At least Ginny's life was somewhat normal though.

 **Hermione's Pov**

Hermione read over her essay before shoving it into her bag. She had to admit, it wasn't the _best_ essay she had ever written, but it was was still going to be the best in the class and get an O.

"You _finally_ done?" Draco asked his smirk evident in his voice.

"Yes, and I want to sleep so shut up," Hermione muttered, burrowing further under the covers and closer to Draco, closing her eyes.

They were lying on his bed in his dorm. She had gotten pretty comfortable around the other Slytherins since her break-up with Harry. It wasn't because she. . .or them, had gone out of their way to be friendly, but because at the time she preferred to spend her time in the Slytherin common room and dorms than in the Gryffindor common room or dorms. She wanted to avoid running into Harry as much as possible.

She had even taken to sitting at the Slytherin table at meals. Or going to the kitchen to eat with the house elves. Draco preferred the first.

"What if I don't want to shut up?" Draco asked, trailing his finger down her neck, moving towards her swollen breasts.

"Then I'll put an immobile and mute spell on you. Seriously Draco, I want to sleep. I've had a long day," she opened an eye to look at Draco before adding, "And it's only Saturday, we have _all day_ tomorrow for whatever you were trying to start,"

A smirk formed on her lips as she closed her eye and drifted off to sleep in Draco's warm embrace.

* * *

 **A/N: So this chapter was on the shorter side, but not as short as the last chapter, so we're getting somewhere, eh?**

 **Anyway, remember to check out my story on FictionPress, there's a link on my profile, though you have to manually type it in. Oh and review! I only need two more to read the big one, one, o!**

 **~~KHC**


	19. Author's Note(really sorry please read)

**Hey everyone, I know that you're probably disappointed that this isn't an update, but please read it because it explains why I haven't been updating lately.**

 **First of all, this is being posted for all of my in progress stories.**

 **Anyway, let's get this over with. I've been depressed for the past couple months and practically everything triggers my depression and makes it worse. Sometimes I find myself having to stop reading something or stop watching a movie because it's triggering. So some of the stories that I'm writing aren't exactly the best to write about in my situation, that goes for my Wattpad and Quotev stories too (but I have half written chapters and stuff that I can piece together). It's a pain in the ass to be honest. DON'T worry about be because I'm just fine. I'm not suicidal or anything, but a little sad. I'm not just saying this to make you all think that I'm okay, I really am.**

 **I also think that I might be falling in love with my best friend. And there's no way that we could ever be together. So yeah. . . .**

 **Oh and on top of all that I'm moving soon! Yay packing.**

 **And then there's school, which is just as time consuming as ever. Not to mention it's not exactly my favorite thing in the world. I actually do really well, but I think that that makes it even worse.**

 **In September I got a Wattpad account and in October I got a Quotev one. The same stories are posted on both of them, they're all just One Direction fanfics so far. I had written these chapters a while ago, but just started posting them now, so please check them out. :)**

 **Wattpad-** **www . wattpad user / SkyeHoranStyles (you can either type in the link or just type in SkyeHoranStyles Wattpad, and it should be the first link.)**

 **Quotev-** **www . quotev SkyelovesNiall**

 **Note: You need a Wattpad account in order to read Wattpad stories, but anyone can read Quotev stories.**

 **I hope that understand why I haven't been able to update, my life is seriously just shit right now. I promise to get back to my usual updating schedule as soon as I can though- wait did I just say that I had an _updating schedule_ , god that would me a miracle. Let me rephrase that. I'll get back to randomly updating whatever stories I want whenever I feel like it and doing a half-ass job at editing them as soon as I can! :)**

 **Anyway, feel free to leave ideas and suggestions as always and PM me if you ever need anything. :)**

 **~~KHC**


	20. an please read good news

hi guys! i just wanted to let you know that summer vaca has started for me so i should be able to start updating again now. i'm still really depressed but i'm not going to get into that because you guys have heard enough of me going on and on about my problems and i'm really sorry about that.

anyway since the vaca has started i have a lot of time, for the most part at least because next week i will be going to cape cod for 6-7 days and i probably won't even bother bringing my lap top and then in august i'm going to florida for 18 days but this time i will probably have wifi.

anyway i'm really excited because me and my friend (not the one i'm in love with, sadly they're going to be in rhode island and i'm really pissed about that bc they were my first choice of who to bring) are going to a 5sos concert on july 1 at the mohegan sun arena and i absolutely love them so if any of you guys are coming be sure to let me know bc it would be cool to talk about after or something, idk. we have balcony seats, so not the best but it will still be really fun.

anyway i'm really sorry about not updating anything for a really long time, i'm just going through a lot of shit, i even started cutting WHICH YOU SHOULD NEVER DO BC IT IS FREAKING IMPOSSIBLE TO STOP SO IF YOU ARE THINKING ABOUT IT JUST DONT. if any of you ever need to talk feel free to pm me or email me at the address below.

i love you guys :)

~~skye

email: zaynislife13 gmail . com

(without spaces, duh, and yeah i'm obsessed with zayn malik lol)


End file.
